In The Blink Of An Eye
by Emerin
Summary: ONHOLD...Third book of the GreenEyes Trilogy... Anything can change from one moment to another. All you can do is hold on tight and hope for the best.
1. The Bureau

Hullo!

It's Emerin again, back with the super kickass trequel in my Harry Potter Trilogy. This is going to be a LONG one folks. We're looking at maybe 35 chapters, atleast. So, its gonna be a LONG road,but trust me, its gonna be worth it . I'm working on trying to get everything answered in the next few chapters and really cement my plot. Oh, and word of warning to those Jimmy-Haters from the sequel ::eyes a certain skittles-07:: every other chapter is going to be Jimmy. As in, one chapter is Jimmy's POV, the next is Harry's, the next is Jimmy's, the next is Harry's, etc. Got it? Good. MOVING ON!  
I've decided to be super cool and do something extra special for this first chapter. I'll give you guys a few glimpses into the future chapters of _In The Blink Of An Eye,_ via excerpts_._ Enjoy!

* * *

The fact that Draco was, well, _Draco_, and that he hadn't seen the Slytherin in over a year was the only thing saving him from a harsh retort.  
  
"Look Jim, I've been keeping an eye on you and Harry ever since I left. And I haven't exactly liked what I've read in the papers."

* * *

The boy blinked, stopping dead in his tracks as his twin walked jauntily over to him," Jimmy?"  
  
"No, I'm really a figment of your imagination. Damn, you look horrible, haven't you eaten yet?" The coal-haired male said as he approached him.  
  
"No, actually. I was a blooming git and forgot both my lunch AND my money," Harry answered, his mind still racing through the various reasons as to why his brother would be here.  
  
"Ha, lucky I stopped by then. I was on my way up to the Headmaster's office to drop off a personal letter from Fudge. Like I'm his fucking barn owl, for god's sake," Jimmy sneered as he fished in his dark crimson robes for something.  
  
Harry had to smile. After almost two years, his twin still hadn't lost his casual annoyance or his sharp American accent." Well, you do sort of resemble Pigwidgeon."  
  
"May I remind you, OH dear brother, that we are **twins**."

* * *

"That was brilliant. I didn't know you could play the drums, Jimmy," The werewolf commented as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah,well, its just a hob-" The boy broke off, noticing another rather tall figure lurking still in the doorway." Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, _HIM_?" Remus said through a smile, then gave a nonchalant shrug." Some dog that followed me home."

* * *

"...And I know exactly how much time you spent with my brother."  
  
"He wasn't supposed to tell, " Hermione muttered.  
  
"Well, he DID. He's my BROTHER, Hermione. Incase you haven't caught on, blood comes before anything else."  
  
"But WE used to be like that. Closer than blood, even."  
  
"Well...That was a long time ago. Things change...People change..."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry walking away from her, arms crossed and body tense with pent in rage. " Harry, wait."  
  
"What? What is it that you could possibly have to say to me after all this time?" He snapped.

* * *

" No. No, just stop, " Harry's selfless Gryffindor self popped up on his shoulder, looking as chivlrous as ever in a crisp, clean Quidditch uniform. "If he wants to relive his glory days, just let him. The guy deserves atleast **that**."  
  
"Yeah but he totally ignored you, and everyone else for that matter, after they arrived. Whats with _that_?" A second self commented, for some reason doning a rather scandulous leather devil costume.

* * *

"Yes, I **DID**. Of _COURSE _I did. How could I miss it when you've been reminding me every five seconds since Dumbledore dumped it off here!"  
  
"Thats it, isn't it! You just don't CARE! You never did! " Harry's temper was flaring now, both with indignation and pure, undiluded hurt. " You don't give a **shit **what our parents were like."  
  
"You're right! I _DON'T _! I never did! What do I care what a bunch of dead people were like?..."

* * *

----------------------------------------------------

Alright, thats enough for now. You're all just gonna have to wait for the next chapters to see what happens. Hope you enjoy the story! And don't forget to review! I LUBS my reviews!!

-Emerin

* * *

The Bureau

-

-

' _Cause you're presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone...Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me....  
  
But you still have....all of me..._'  
  
- **Evanescence** ' My Immortal '

-

--

-

Jimmy Moon wasn't who he once thought he was. Jimmy Moon was apart of something bigger. He was part of a pair. Due to that fact, he wasn't even Jimmy Moon. He was really James Potter II, son of James and Lily Potter.  
  
His brother was the epitome of a hero, his blood was probably pure blue. As for him, Jimmy was content just being apart of that. He didn't need anything more. He was simply happy having a living, breathing relative. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with his brother.  
  
His twin, Harry, wanted much more. Even though their parents had been dead for over 18 years now, Harry still secretly pined for them. More than once Jimmy caught Harry crying himself to sleep. How that boy had been tormented. Jimmy knew. He felt it everytime he looked his twin in the eye. It was there, like a flaming drill boring into his soul. Harry was hurting still, and Jimmy felt it every step of the way. But it was getting worse lately.  
  
Even after the defeat of their greatest enemy, Voldemort, Harry was still awaking to bad dreams and his mind was constantly haunted. Despite his busy life of training to become an Auror, Harry was still plagued by the demons of the people he couldn't save and the brother he let down.  
  
Forced to put off his dream of playing professional Qudditich in order to ensure both Harry and his own's sanity, Jimmy had taken a job offered by Cornelius Fudge as his personal assistant at the Ministry of Magic. It was interesting work, to say the least, and it allowed Jimmy to bring in a steady income so the brothers didn't have to touch the dwindling fortune their parents had left them, as well as keep himself busy enough to never really have to think about anything. Like his nightmares or his scar or the constant ache as if a dagger were piercing his gut (which maybe it still was). The money paid the necessities and Harry's continued schooling.  
  
After graduation, the brothers had lived in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place before a rather bulky satchel and a letter arrived just before their eighteenth birthday. It had been from Draco Malfoy , their mutual Hogwarts best friend, and it turned out to be quite a generous amount of Galleons. With that, and one-third of the contents in their vault, the Potter twins purchased a cottage on the outskirts of muggle Cheltenham. They moved in that very day.  
  
It had been a year since then and they were approaching their nineteenth birthday in a few days. This is where we will pick up their story. 

()==()============

Jimmy sighed heavily and sunk deeply into the thick, form-fitting cushions of the new sofa. He raked a hand through his loose raven hair and peered about the newly arranged room.  
  
He had spent the whole of his weekend out in local furniture stores with Remus Lupin, his guardian and best friend, and Mrs. Weasley, a sort of seregant mother, searching for ideas on a new living room. At that point in time, Jimmy and Harry had a hodgepodge of furniture, donated by various good-intentioned friends, since they had nothing to speak of themselves other than the pieces that filled their bedrooms. Harry had of course, flat out refused to take anything more suitable or anything in Black Manor. So, that left them with not too much.  
  
Though Jimmy cared deeply for the ancient orange couch which had more patches than original fabric, he thought it necessary to retire it along with the fading black armchair, matching footstool, rickety coffee table and antique (in other words, VERY old) purple loveseat that started to reek of troll.  
  
Lupin got him a deal from an old store on Wichering Lane for 2 matching plush armchairs that were a nice forest green, each with footstools, and Mrs. Weasley had somehow managed to haggle the price very low on the matching couch. But even with the deal, it was all rather pricey and Jimmy had cringed when he parted with a month's wages converted to pounds. After finding a dark cedar coffee table, they had dropped the whole lot off at the cottage. Mrs. Weasley had personally sewn together a runner for the welcoming hall while her daughter Ginny, sewed a magnificent black throw for each couch.  
  
Jimmy, of course, had only Lupin's help moving everything in and setting up since the rest of the traitors were 'busy'. Naturally, Harry was convieniently away on training the whole weekend, which irritated Jimmy noticeably. He didn't complain though, spending more time with Lupin was more than ok with him. He could relate with the tawny-haired man, though they were quite different in most respects. Lupin was quiet, laidback and calm while Jimmy was verbose and flamboyant. Lupin didn't like to get the better of people via witty remarks, even though he very well could, while Jimmy jumped at any oppurtunity.And though Jimmy had gone through a roller coaster of emotions the past years, Lupin stuck around and actually helped him through it.  
  
Harry had Sirius Black as a father-figure, so naturally Jimmy had Lupin. Both Remus and Sirius were the best of friends with their father, so Jimmy knew he could trust Lupin above all else, almost as much as Harry himself. And ever since he had found out he was with Lupin when his parents were murdered, he'd felt compelled to become more close to the man. Lupin didn't seem to mind one bit.  
  
"So, how does it look?"  
  
Jimmy lifted his head and looked over at the man who's face seemed to have gained its youthfulness since the Dark Lord was vanquished and his own demons put under control." It looks great. Lets just hope Harry approves."  
  
Lupin smiled and ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair, then adjusted the coffee table on the large rug running underneath all the furniture JUST so." He will. Not like he has a choice. If he wanted a say-so, he should've stayed and not gone in for that optional class on how to use a magic mirror, lord knows he knows enough about that."  
  
Jimmy smirked," Was that just the Gallant Remus Lupin implying that a class should be _missed_.GASP!"  
  
Lupin laughed and crossed his arms," I'm not ALL work yanno."  
  
The brunette nodded skeptically, smiled and heaved himself from the couch, taking the whole of the living room in. It looked alot bigger now than before. He had used a spell to make the front window taller,running along the length of the wall, so now it allowed the sunlight to absolutely drown the room in brillant warmth. Mrs. Weasley had made curtains that matched the fabric of the couches, and Hermonie Granger, one of Harry's close friends, suggested off-white sheer curtains to put inbetween. They had changed the beige carpet of the room to wood flooring that matched the coffee table and Jimmy added his own touches to the new rug, weaving in a forest along one edge and numerous animals that inhabited it while his Kneazle, Periwinkle, batted her paw at the prancing stags and unicorns nonplussed by her attempts at touching them. Lupin set up pictures on the dark cherrywood sidetables.  
  
"One last thing," He said and flicked his wand at the ceiling. Just like a fast-action plant documentary, a brilliant gold chandelier grew out of the ceiling, branching out in wonderous curves and spirals like a real live vine. Candles bloomed where flowers should've been as wisps of silver danced under the flames freshly ignited.  
  
Jimmy grinned," Nice."  
  
Harry's golden retreiver, Max, barked his approval from the edge of the living room.  
  
Lupin nodded and smiled at his handiwork.  
  
"How 'bout some butterbeer to celebrate?" Jimmy asked as he made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen. He was thankful that Harry agreed that muggle appliances would be more comfortable to live with than anything enchanted, so they had bit down their grimacing enough to purchase a new refridgerator, sink and dishwasher, since the old sink had started to produce brownish water. In their bedrooms were stereos, TVs, DVD players and the like, plus a computer and game system, in the den.

Combine all the new things they had to buy to properly fill their cottage, PLUS refurnishing the side of the house and carport since the old landlord accidently backed into it with his car , PLUS hiring a squad from the Magical Pests Office to rid them of a rather hostile infestation of ashwinders, bundimuns and chizpurfles (each of which decided to wait until the predecessor was exterminated before invading), PLUS being forced to hire a plumber to fix the faulty piping since neither of them knew any appropriate spells, PLUS paying an infuriating fine for having so many magical creatures within muggle proximity, the Potter brothers were finding their 'small fortune' becoming not to fortunous. But it didn't sway them from enjoying their house anyway.  
  
Jimmy grabbed two butterbeers from the fridge and handed one to Lupin as he sat down on one of the six barstools surrounding an island counter in the center of the kitchen. Jimmy poured a bit into a saucer while Periwinkle jumped up onto the countertop and began to lap up the drink gingerly. Hedwig hooted gently from her perch atop a coat rack shaped in the form of a tree( branches, leaves and all) which she had firmly staked out as her own.  
  
Harry and Jimmy had found rather quickly they had no need for a proper table, so they stuck with the convinient counter and simply enlongated it. People were always over the house, increasing the need for the new living room along with more than just two stools.  
  
"So, how's Sirius? Out of the hospitol yet?"  
  
Sirius Black had had a serious run in with a certain veil from the Department of Mysteries. It was at the time of their last encounter with Voldemort did they manage to save him, and ever since then he had been at St. Mungo's hospitol, recovering from a two year death-like state. It was only but 2 weeks ago that he had awoken.  
  
"Oh, he's gotten some of his strength back. Enough to start complaining about why he's not allowed to go home and flirting with most of the female Healers there." Lupin said, taking a swig of his drink and stroked Periwinkle's head as she sauntered over to him, insisting on being noticed.  
  
Jimmy shook his head and smiled," Well, Harry should be pleased then."  
  
Lupin nodded," And hopefully he'll stop running himself ragged and getting himself sick. "  
  
"Eh, thats just Harry. He's a friggin' idiot sometimes. I think he just needs some chill time."  
  
"I'll never get used to your accent," Lupin commented with a grin.  
  
Jimmy scrunched up his nose at him ," I'M not the one with the accent here, Mr. Bloody Bloody 'ell."  
  
Lupin chuckled heartily leaning back comfortably in his seat ," You'll speak like us in no time, just you wait and see."  
  
"Nu-uh. No way. I'll keep my American accent, thank you VERY much." Jimmy stated and looked over at the door as someone stepped in.  
  
" 'Ello? Anybody home?"  
  
"In here!" Jimmy called.  
  
An old man with the snowiest of snowy beards wandered into the kitchen, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. Max barked excitedly, leaping up and down at the old man. Periwinkle glowered at the dog in obvious irritation, then curled herself up comfortably infront of Remus, laying her head on his arm. Hedwig merely ruffled irritably at all the noise.  
  
"Professor! Why hello! What brings you here?" Lupin inquired happily.  
  
Albus Dumbledore grinned as he took a seat besides Jimmy, patting the dog into a calmer state," My dear Remus, it has been ages since you were a student of mine. Please, just call me Albus."  
  
Lupin turned slightly pink and shifted nervously in his chair," Ah, no, thats alright. I'll never see you as anyone other than Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Jimmy chuckled and leaned backwards,grabbing another butterbeer from the fridge and handed it to the old man dressed in flowing royal blue robes and a droopy purple wizard's hat.  
  
"AH, thank you Jimmy." Dumbledore said before taking a mighty gulp of the cool liquid. With a loud smack, he put the bottle down and grinned." Quite refreshing. Now, onto why I'm here."  
  
"Oh, gotta have a reason now?" Jimmy teased and propped his foot up on a rung of the stool.  
  
Dumbledore laughed," No, no of course not. But this particular time, I DO have a reason...Now, if I'm not mistaken, it will be your's and Harry's birthday in two days, am i right?"  
  
Jimmy nodded and leaned forward onto the countertop, looking curiously at his old headmaster. Periwinkle took this oppurtinuty to crawl inbetween Jimmy's arms, sitting elegantly upright and flicking Jimmy's chin with her bushy lion's tail.  
  
"Well then, I thought it only fitting I give you both presents." Dumbledore said with a bright smile.  
  
Jimmy blushed smiling," C'mon Professor, we don't need presents."  
  
"Maybe, but you'll get them anyway. I'll wait until Harry comes ho-"  
  
"HONEY! I'm home!"  
  
Jimmy grinned," In here darling!"  
  
Harry strode into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered on his face. He immediately walked over, after being routinely trampled by Max's absolute mad yelpings and pouncings, and gave Dumbledore and Lupin a proper hello. Over the past year, Harry hadn't changed all that drastically. Well, personality wise anyways. With age, his features began to take on that manly structure. His hair had grown long enough that he now pulled it back into a decent sized ponytail at the nape of his neck, held together by a strip of thick dragon's hide, given to him last year by Charlie Weasley. He was just under 6 feet tall and his wizarding robes seemed to have settled on dark greens and silver. Jimmy prefered browns and wines.  
  
"I saw the living room. It looks absolutely smashing!" Harry exclaimed, hitting Jimmy playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, it better be for what I paid for it," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Yes, well, now that the both of you are here, I'd like to present you with your gift," Dumbledore said as he stood from the stool.  
  
Harry looked at his old headmaster puzzled," Gift? For what?"  
  
"Your birthday," Lupin filled in.  
  
Harry laughed uneasily as he followed Dumbledore, Lupin and Jimmy out into the living room," But thats two days away. Why give it to us so early?"  
  
Dumbledore stood just to the side of the new coffee table and brandished his wand," I'll be away on business to the Irish Ministry of Magic, so, I thought it to be most convinient to simply give it to you today."  
  
Harry and Jimmy nodded slightly, taking positions on the couch in unison so naturally, as only twins can do. Harry had sat down on the armrest of the long sofa as Jimmy leaned against a spot just behind him, both folding their arms at the precise same time.  
  
Lupin couldn't help but exchange a smile with Dumbledore.  
  
The old man pushed up the sleeves of his blue robes, cleared his throat and flicked his wand,"_Accucium Bureau_."  
  
With a heavy thump, a large bureau made of the reddest wood the brunettes had ever seen landed suddenly next to Dumbledore. With a grin, he waved his hand gingerly over the rough top of the wood.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
The two walked over and felt the dresser's surface with curious fingertips  
  
"But Professor, we already have bureaus. Why give us another one?"  
  
"Because this one belonged to your mother," He answered simply.  
  
Both boys' heads shot up as looks of pure shock filled their faces.  
  
"O-our-"  
  
"-Mother's?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly with a nod, tucking his wand back into his cloak," Indeed. We managed to recover it from the basement of your parents' home shortly after it was destroyed. It has been kept in a vault at Gringgot's until you two were reunited and able to put it in a safe place of your own."  
  
Harry was already tracing his fingers over the keyhole of each of the three drawers," Why are there locks on all the drawers?"  
  
"Ah, your Mum distrusted your Dad even after their marriage. He never did grow out of playing pranks on her," Lupin answered, smiling at the memory of mischievous Prongs.  
  
Jimmy nodded as Harry moved into give Dumbledore a very grateful hug.  
  
"Thank you," He mumbled into the wizard's cloak.  
  
Dumbledore grinned and patted the boy's back," I was simply passing on what your parents intended you to keep."  
  
Harry smiled through tears and looked back at his brother," Why don't we wait until our birthday to open it?"  
  
Jimmy nodded a little, recrossing his arms and took a few steps back to return to Lupin's side,"Yeah, sure, thats fine."  
  
Lupin looped his arm round Jimmy's shoulder and hugged him comfortingly," You guys should enjoy whats in there. I know for a fact Lily kept her prized possessions in it, probably why she always got mad at James for trying to break into it."  
  
Harry pulled away from Dumbledore, words unable to express just how grateful he was for the gift. Every so often, the old man had bestowed possessions of his parents to him. And each time, he devoured every bit of them hungerly, aching for more. And the aching seemed much more consuming now that he was no longer worrying for his well-being or saving the world from an evil dark lord.  
  
Hopefully with the dresser, he'd atleast be somewhat quenched of his need to know them.  
  
Jimmy scrunched his mouth to the side, looking at the old piece of furniture warily. Leaning into Lupin's reassuring hug, Jimmy scanned the worn wood over. He didn't know what he wanted to find out in that thing, but he was sure it wasn't going to help him out any. He was happy with his life now. Somehow, he'd managed to piece himself back together after Skye had died and blocked it out now, only drudging it up when he felt like hurting himself. He'd somehow managed to ignore the persistent pangs of an invisible consciousness just beyond his own, whispering incoherent words of a world of nothing. None of it mattered anymore. He had Harry and Lupin, thats all he needed now.Drudging up pieces of people he'd never even met was only going to wreck all that. But upon looking up and meeting his twin's gaze, he couldn't stay uneasy.  
  
Harry was beaming and Jimmy just couldn't bare to destroy that light in his eyes. So, he grinned back, trying to claim some of his brother's optimism for himself. He leaned into Lupin closer. 


	2. Onward, James

Hullo!

Its the wonderous Emerin here again with chappie DOS! Now, I'm not even supposed to be online right now. I got a test I need to take in about, ohhhhhh, 15 minutes and I SHOULD be using this time to study. But of course not. I got my priorities straight! :;stands proudly:: Should I fail, oh well. I'm such a brain, I'll pass this course anyway. Ok! So! Moving onto the loveliness that is my story! YAY!

**TheNash:** I give MYSELF props for making Sirius live through the veil. I lub Padfoot, and JKR better be thinking of something along the lines of what I did for future books. I'm even willing to let her have my idea if she promises to bring Padfoot back. As for the bureau =D, lets just say, Harry and Jimmy learn more than what they counted on. ::laughs manically and swaggers away::

A/N: Word of warning to Jimmy-Haters. LOTS of Jimmy in this chapter cause, well, its from _his_ POV.

* * *

Curling up tighter, he made his best attempt at blocking out the sounds of the next compartment over and instead concentrated on the new import CD filtering from his headphones.He knew they had to be almost there, if his numb ass was any indicator atleast. Shifting again, he groaned as his stiff muscles objected and gave him a god awful charlie's horse.  
  
He scowled, furiously rubbing out the pain. He'd have to kill the Minister for this, he just had to. That blasted old coot was going to be the end of him. How lazy was the guy to not do this himself? Jimmy sat up in his seat, looking round the compartment.  
  
Another stupid assignment the Minister was just too good to see to himself. Like he couldn't find the time to do the train inspection himself. Like he was just THE busiest man in the world. Ha! Unlikely.  
  
Jimmy had already done a walk through of the Hogwarts Express with two of this new year's Prefects, both of whom had actually volunteered to waste a full day of their summer vacation just to escort him around. Apparently the engineer found the locomotive to be more than tempermental when it came to running and unfortunately the representatives from the Magical Transportation agency thought so as well. So, here he was, doing the Minister's job in giving the train a once over to either confirm or annul the report.  
  
All in all , it seemed in alright condition, aside from the last cab being a bit too rickety for his liking. Trains had always made him uneasy. Just the thought of being flung at 200 MPH on a mass of metal and bolts was just not his ideal way of travel. At any moment, the train could stop over a bridge, or besides a cliff, the rails could shift, bolts would loosen, and bye-bye birdie.  
  
No, broomsticks and Apparation were far more safer than any train ride.  
  
"I think he's in this one."  
  
_Oh good god, not already_.  
  
Jimmy sighed as the two Prefects clambered into his room, which he had somehow claimed for himself earlier on. He disregarded them and curled back up against the window, propping his feet up on the opposite seat.  
  
The students apparently didn't take a hint and piled in, staring at him as if he were some wild, exotic panther that had pounced into the cabin. Ugh, they are just begging to be hexed, he grumbled to himself.  
  
Yes, the Minister would pay dearly for this.  
  
Not soon enough, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and everyone climbed out, Jimmy at the tail-end of things. He ignored the two Prefects, and their extensive knowledge of Hogsmeade, and instead pulled the hood of his cloak up to block out anymore piercing stares already aimed his way. He honestly didn't know if they thought he was Harry or not, and he honestly didn't care. So, he allowed the two students to lead him up to Hogwarts, taking the long walking route that he insisted upon. He'd be damned if he had to go in one of those horrible carriages. His ass was suffering enough.  
  
"There it is. Hasn't changed much, has it?"  
  
Jimmy had to grin," No, it hasn't."  
  
Hogwarts was just as he remembered it. Perched high up on the bluff, looking like a regal, ancient bird beyond the earthly need for movement. The only difference was the lack of students coming and going from their classes. The castle just stood there, anxiously anticipating its new occupants. Jimmy took the lead now, a broad grin cracking his face in two as he saw his old professors standing in the Entrance Hall.  
  
" Professor McGonagal."  
  
The old woman considered him before allowing a warm smile to loosen her mouth," Mr. Potter."  
  
Jimmy shifted his glance, unable to repress a smirk at the forced sour look he received," Professor Snape."  
  
"Potter," The Potions Master muttered curtly.  
  
"I take it you've seen the train?" McGonagal inquired, ushering the new arrivals into the castle.  
  
"Yes, and I think it'd be a good idea to go with a full body maintenance and a new rear cab like M.T. suggested."  
  
"Splendid, I'm sure Albus will be pleased," The Head of House replied as she led them to a side-chamber of the Great Hall.  
  
While she busied herself collecting the proper papers he needed to sign and take back with him, Jimmy wandered back into the Great Hall. The ceiling of the dining hall seemed very odd reflecting, well, a ceiling. Obviously they took down the charm that displayed the corresponding weather outside over the summer. The effect made the room look very small and dreary despite the warm rays streaming through the tall windows.  
  
"I take it office life is treating you well," Snape said as he walked up behind him.  
  
Jimmy crossed his arms and turned slightly," I guess."  
  
"Surely, its not as exciting as your brother's training the past weekend."  
  
Jimmy held back a scowl," Of course not Sevy, but then again, Fudge's daily mail is always an adventure."  
  
" Honestly, Potter, is the money really worth putting up with a mediocre job well below what you're capable of?"  
  
Taking a moment to really roll that over in his mind, Jimmy found Severus was right. He hated his job, every boring minute of it. Oh sure, it took him all over the country and into some pretty bizzare situations, but still. He hated writing reports, he hated conferences, he hated errands, he hated fancy dinners to impress Ministers and the like from other countries.  
  
" If it means Harry can go through the Auror Academy without worrying about our finances, then yes."  
  
Severus shook his head, his coal eyes softening as he looked at the boy," Denial does not become you."  
  
"Alright, here are the documents, Mr. Potter. Please do get this one to the governors as soon as possible, they need to sign it before its passed along to Magical Transportation." McGonagal said as she walked out from the room, the two Prefects tailing behind her with a look of pure importance.  
  
Jimmy took the rolls of parchment and tucked them into his bag, ," I'll get right on it, Professor. Well, I should get going if I want to even touch the pile of papers I know that are swelling on my desk. It was great to see you again."  
  
He bid farewell to the old woman and the Head of Slytherin before turning on his heel and exiting the castle. The students would catch a ride home on the train while he attended to other pressing matters.  
  
Quickly hustling through the dark din of the Three Broomsticks, Jimmy picked out an empty booth in the very back and ordered a few Fire Whiskeys to keep him company. Sighing as the scorching liquid trickled down his throat like velvety lava, Jimmy leaned back in his seat licking the taste from his lips. The day was developing into a disaster, and he just couldn't seem to let go of what Snape had just said to him._'Denial does not become you'_. It had been only a choice few who really knew what Jimmy had gone through the past year. Just after christmas, Jimmy had gone into a mental breakdown of the worst sort. Not willing to reveal his disturbed mental status to Harry, or anyone else for that matter, Jimmy hastened himself away to a hotel in the bowels of bad London. Naturally, the only ones capable of finding him were Remus and Severus. So, in complete secrecy, the two men battled hard to restore Jimmy's sanity, of which it still wasn't the most stable. Jimmy liked to pretend it never happened, and Remus was usually complient with this. Severus, however, would never hear of it. The prior encounter evidence of that. It was ridiculous to Jimmy that anyone would think Severus anything less than sickeningly paternal. Almost every night the Potions master would send him a letter, asking if he was ok, if he needed anything, if he wanted to talk. Of course, the man would never admit to it publicly, but Jimmy felt a strong alliance in the Snape nonetheless. And he would reply to each and every letter if it meant he could keep his secret just that, a secret. He knew Severus was keeping a close eye on him through Remus, just incase signs of another breakdown were to occur. 

Jimmy sighed heavily, taking another good swig of Fire Whiskey. Nothing eased his body, or mind, like a good round of alcohol. Of course, if Harry ever found out, it'd be his hide. AGAIN.  
  
His saintly brother didn't condone alcohol as a way to escape. Waking up once with an awful hangover, Jimmy found himself in the middle of what heard and felt like the Revolutionary War. It turned out to be Harry banging pots and pans above his head and screaming at the top of his lungs. It had been to prove a point, or so he says. Jimmy to this day believed he was just being an ass.  
  
" Hey now, save some for the rest of us."  
  
Jimmy blinked back to reality and almost leapt out of his seat with joy. In an instant, he was wrapped in a gruesome bear hug, hands thumping happily on his back.  
  
"God, its great to see you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Jimmy was pulled back and examined by familiar slate eyes.  
  
" Merlin's beard, you've changed."  
  
Jimmy rose a brow," Have I?"  
  
"Well, not to anyone who doesn't know you. But I could tell soon as I walked in and spotted you..."  
  
The brunette shifted, unsure whether to take this as a compliment or not," Er, well, sit down.I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet."  
  
His companion slid into the booth as was told," Course. Not when you said you would be paying."  
  
Jimmy chuckled as his partner removed an elegant midnight-black cloak and set it gracefully over the seat," Moocher."  
  
"Oh yes, and you better open that wallet up pretty wide cause I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."  
  
The Gryffindor simply smiled, staring with open appreciation across the table," I've missed you."  
  
Sigh." Same here."  
  
" Ah! Jimmy Potter! I wondered when you'd be gracing me with your pretty face again."  
  
Jimmy blinked and looked up to see Madame Rosmerta, rosy grin spread across her full face." Yeah, I can't deprieve my best fan of her monthly dose of me, now can I?"  
  
The woman giggled inspite of herself and turned to the person sitting opposite the brunette. Pure joy and surpise flashed across her features," Now this is a delightful treat. My two most handsome patrons."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," Jimmy said with a smirk.  
  
"What can I get for you boys?" Madame Rosmerta asked, looking as if she had strayed into a wonderful dream of glory and large tips." Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Jimmy watched as the boy flicked a lock of white-blond from gray eyes with lofty grace and turned his attention to the menu placed in his hand.  
  
" How about a plate of your best salmon sandwiches, a side of chips and a Greek salad," Draco answered.  
  
" Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Uhhhh...I think I'm in the mood for a fresh chicken salad. But don't put in those nasty lima beans this time, ok?"  
  
The owner nodded with smile and took their menus," Anything else?"  
  
"Two cold butterbeers please," Jimmy replied digging in his pockets for his coin bag.  
  
"And another round of Fire Whiskey," Draco added.  
  
The woman retreated to fill their orders, leaving Jimmy to turn his attention back to the boy across from him." Another round, huh. How many rounds do you plan to weasle out of me exactly?"  
  
"As many as our stomachs can handle, of course," Draco responded with a coy smile.  
  
Jimmy shook his head and leaned back against his seat," You know I can't go back into the office smashed."  
  
"Then don't go back in."  
  
The second Potter rolled his eyes laughing," Oh yeah. I can see the look on ol' Fudgie's face now."  
  
"Let him handle his hate mail on his own for a day, Merlin knows you need a bloody break. He works you too damn hard."  
  
"Oh? And how would YOU know that?" Jimmy said, eyebrow cocked with interest.  
  
"I know many things," The youngest Malfoy replied with an ominous tone.  
  
The two stared at one another, each trying to decipher the meaning behind those words. The next moment found both boys doubling over with laughter.  
  
" God you're such a _ham_! "  
  
Draco wiped a tear from his eye," Hey now, you try saying that with a straight face. Its harder than it looks."  
  
"Oh, how low the Malfoys have fallen that the last heir is reduced to corny one-liners."  
  
The blond scowled , gifting Jimmy with a whack on the back of the head." You're one to talk, Potter."  
  
Jimmy rubbed the injury," Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Means you're in the same boat as I. We're both fallen heroes."  
  
Jimmy sighed heavily, allowing his posture to slump," Thanks for reminding me."  
  
Draco tilted his head a bit, looking upon his friend with sympathy," I'm sorry. My tongue tends to be a bit sharper than it once was."  
  
"Obviously," Jimmy muttered, forcing down an urge to retalliate. The fact that Draco was,well, _Draco_, and that he hadn't seen the Slytherin in over a year was the only thing saving him from a harsh retort.  
  
"Look Jim, I've been keeping an eye on you and Harry ever since I left. And I haven't exactly liked what I've read in the papers."  
  
Jimmy moistened his lips crossing his arms, hoping against all hopes that Draco had missed the small article about his disappearance that Severus had failed to catch on time, " What didn't you like?"  
  
"The fact that you accepted the job as Fudge's assistant. I thought you had your heart set on playing for the Arrows?"  
  
Jimmy's silence and downcast eyes told the blond all he needed to know.  
  
" You great sodding idiot!" Draco exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table.  
  
Jimmy jumped, quickly catching the empty shot glasses before they rolled onto the stone floor," Whats the matter with you!"  
  
"Lets turn that question on YOU, you blooming ignoramous. What in Mad Mim's world possessed you to do such a stupid thing?"  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"Jimmy, I spent an entire year with you at school, remember? And within that year I had to hear speech after ranting speech about how you'd rather flay the flesh off your bones, douse yourself in troll urine and roll around in bristles if it meant never having to step foot in an office building. What happened?" Draco finished with a frown.  
  
"Life, I suppose."  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
"What? How the hell was I supposed to run round all of England if it meant leaving Harry alone half the time."  
  
"Harry's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
  
Jimmy chewed on his lip as Madame Rosmerta deposited their lunch infront of them and scurried off with a smile on her face.  
  
"Did you honestly take that job JUST for Harry's sake?" The blonde asked, picking up a sandwich and taking huge bite.  
  
"Yes...I worry about him." Jimmy pressed on seeing the look of clear skepticism on his friend's face." You don't see him at night, Draco. He's a mess, but he won't let anyone see, not even me. Hell, if I didn't walk in on him late at night, I wouldn't believe it myself."  
  
At this, Draco frowned," Why? Whats wrong?"  
  
The brunette poked a cucumber with his fork absently. Should he lie or tell the truth? A few white lies amongst friends never hurt no one. And it was his reputation at stake here...Harry would never find out." He's miserable. During the summer and the weekends he comes home, I hear him crying himself silly during the night. He wakes up from nightmares. He thinks I don't see the viles of Dreamless Sleep he takes when it gets to be too much where he can't pass off the bags under his eyes as studying too hard. Just the other day, I saw him sitting on the veranda. His eyes just stared out into space..I've never seen him look so...so lost.So empty...And its because of those brief glimpses that I stick with my job at the Ministry."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It allows me to be there for Harry, whenever he needs me. I'm there whenever he feels the need to get away from training and spend the night at home. I'm there with homecooked meals and a constant source of support. I can tell he's grateful, each time I hurry over to the fireplace to see him tumbling out of it, I can see he's grateful. Just because I'm there for him. He needs that. He's always needed it, and I'm only too happy to provide it for him." Ok, so, not TOTAL lies, there _was_ truth behind it all. All those things WERE happening in the Potter household, just not to Harry.  
  
"But at the price of your happiness?"  
  
Jimmy looked up with furrowed brows," I AM happy. Maybe not the way I'd always dreamed, but I am happy. I love that I can give my brother what he'd been deprieved of all his life, and me as well."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Jimmy found himself smiling faintly," A family."  
  
The rest of lunch involved talk of the rest of their day and updates on various people. Draco found it more than amusing that Ron had been true to his word and joined his brothers' joke shop business as a Marketing Specialist. Apparently, Ron knew more about effective pranks and the genre they'd target than Severus Snape knew about potions. Draco was, however, unsurprised when he heard that Hermione Granger had taken a position on the Daily Prophet staff for the Consumer Goods column. In her spare time, Jimmy devulged, she was feverishly working on a biography of Harry and himself. The brunette had to wait a full ten minutes before Draco was fit to speak again.  
  
Neville Longbottom worked at St.Mungo's as a Plant-Related Incident specialist. Dean Thomas was a photographer for Beautiful Bounty, a magazine for up and coming wizarding artists while Seamus Finnigan worked on the Magical Reversal Squad. And little Ginny Weasley was a secretary to Fudge.  
  
"Bet Harry doesn't like that," Draco commented.  
  
Jimmy frowned, chewing on a piece of meat," Why wouldn't he?"  
  
" His younger brother spends most of his day in the company of the lovely female Weasley, while he's stuck in a classroom. Bet he doesn't like that at all." Draco smirked as he spread more butter on his sandwich..  
  
Jimmy never got around to responding since they were running late. Leaving a very generous tip for Madame Rosmerta, they soon enough found themselves hurrying through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"There has got to be a faster way to the Ministry," Draco complained, tailing closely behind Jimmy.  
  
"There is, but you're not yet authorized to arrive by Floo," Jimmy replied as they approached the front steps of the Ministry building.  
  
Both boys scurried up the stoop and practically tumbled through the security mirror.Draco immediately spotted the pair of elder Unspeakables he was meant to meet with, then turned to his friend," Well, thanks for lunch, I hope we can do it sometime soon."  
  
"Sure, soon as you get through with the 'constant vigilance' they put you through, I'll treat you to some Italian," Jimmy replied.  
  
The blonde grinned and gave the boy one last hug before retreating to the company of the two older men. Jimmy turned and rode the elevator to his floor and walked through the only door in the small hallway.  
  
Ginny greeted him with a warm smile as she straightened out a pile of invoices," Well well, look who decided to grace us with his presence."  
  
Jimmy stuck out his tongue for lack of a better retort and sunk down behind his desk, which incidently was directly across from hers.  
  
"Have a nice morning?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, bite me off a big one," Jimmy grumbled and reached forward to drag his inbox mail over to the center of his desk.  
  
Ginny giggled," Feisty today , aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, so you better watch it or I'll turn it all on you."  
  
"Promises promises."  
  
_Is this what Draco meant? Honestly, if this would make Harry jealous, I'd hate for him to see us on a good day_, Jimmy thought." Whats Fudge-cake up to?"  
  
"Oh, he hustled out of here about twenty minutes ago for a meeting with the Head of the Department of Mysteries," Ginny answered as she searched her drawers for a fresh ink bottle.  
  
Jimmy rose an intrigued brow and reached into the top drawer of his desk , tossing her a spare ink bottle." Is he meeting the new Unspeakable?"  
  
"Seems like it. So, are the rumours true? Is it Malfoy? Is he even back from wherever it was he vanished to?"  
  
Jimmy chuckled at the look of pure interest lighting her freckled face," I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
"Bollocks your liberty. I know you had to of talked to him within the past year, now tell me. Come on. _PLEASE_?"  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Jiiiiiiiiiiiim-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh you sodding git!"  
  
Jimmy laughed all the way to the restroom.  
  
The remainder of his day was uneventful to say the least. He trudged through Fudge's mail, discovering one had a rather bad hex attached a moment too late and wound up with pink hair. By the time he arrived home, Jimmy was rather grumpy, tired and a decidely hungover.  
  
"Welcome home pumpkin."  
  
Jimmy dumped his messenger bag and cloak on the ground before collapsing back onto the couch," Whats for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever you make, I suppose."  
  
"Thats so cold," He replied before sitting up and looking over at the staircase.  
  
Perched on the bottom step, adorned in boy's corduroys, black shirt and raven locks was Cienna, in all her transparent glory. The shock of seeing her pop up all over the vacinity had worn off, and Jimmy found himself getting to like expecting her whenever it was he got home. It still wasn't enough to completely rid him of the disturbing fact that she was Harry's dead girlfriend, who now lived with them. Sometimes he even wondered if the two picked up where they left off." I seem to do that rather well."  
  
Jimmy pushed himself from the couch with a grunt and forced his legs to walk to the kitchen," Don't we still have some leftover pizza?"  
  
Cienna floated behind him, hands tucked behind her bottom," Nope, you ate the last slice for breakfast."  
  
"Ugh. Great. Now I'll surely STARVE."  
  
"Oh please, you got frozen burritos practically overflowing the freezer," She replied.  
  
Jimmy scowled and pulled out said burrito," Thats not the point."  
  
Cienna rolled her honey eyes and flanked the boy," So, is Harry coming home tonight?"  
  
Jimmy hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "I'm not sure. He said he would, but then again, he spent the entire day at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
Cienna scrunched her mouth to the side looking astray.  
  
"Guess its just me and you tonight," Jimmy said as he shoved his frozen entree into the mircowave. _Close one. Harry would have your hide if Cienna found out, via YOU, that he went to go try to see Hermione again._  
  
"Yeah, just me and you," The girl replied with a smile, settling into a night of Jimmy's always entertaining reports he recited to a Quick Quotes Quill in every language known to man, secretly wishing Harry could accompany them, for once.


	3. An Auror's Work Is Never Done

Hullo!

Its me again, back from the World of the Bad-Grade-Getters! Yeah, I bombed my test, so I punished myself by not getting online and studying instead. Stupid punishment, neh? Oh well, it worked! I was_ DYING_! ACK!  
Anyways. I'm actually not too thrilled about posting another chapter, seeing as I only got 4 reviews so far. 50% of those reviews were annoying criticism. I gotta learn to take criticism better. Maybe if it didn't annoy me so much I could... ::shrugs:: Well, here's the latest addition to ItBoaE, even though you don't deserve it ::scowls and stalks away::

**rodhrrypttr**: You look familiar...where have I seen you before?...Perhaps it was the dozens of reviews you left on my other stories! LoL. Yanno, of all my reviewers, you're the most direct and blunt. Anyways. Ok, firstly, Madame Rosmerta INDEED works in Hogsmeade. I said so as well. Unless you don't realize that The Three Broomsticks is in Hosgmeade. But I'm wagering you got confused when you read the part about Draco and Jimmy running through the Leaky Cauldron. Thats cause they flooed there from the TB since it was the closest grate to the Ministry. Make sense now? As for Ginny working as a secretary, how would you know if its OOC? Ginny hasn't even gotten much of a part yet in the books, let alone held a job. I see her as a fabulously witty secretary that keeps the boys in the office in line. Its not her career, mind you. It just pays the bills.

WOO! That was a long one. See what happens when no one else reviews me? I get long-winded, and poor rodhrrypttr had to pay the price. ::pats rodhrrypttr's head:: btw, what does the 'rod' stand for? Just curious.

* * *

Streams of brilliant afternoon rays trickled their way into the dim room, striping it black and white. A white downy comforter shifted, an arm dislodging to dangle limply over the side of the four-poster bed. Incoherent grumbling came as a gentle breeze ruffled the white curtains, causing light to flicker over the bed.  
  
Harry yanked the covers more over his head, desperately grappling at sleep.  
  
"Rise and shine Rip Van Winkle."  
  
More grumbling.  
  
"Up and at 'em, sleepyhead, you can't stay in bed all day."  
  
Grumble.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who asked for a wake up call at noon."  
  
" Well, I was wrong, I don't want one. Go away." Came the pillow-muffled reply.  
  
Cienna giggled softly and tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she glided over from the wide open window to Harry's bedside," Come on, Harry. Its a beautiful day."  
  
The covers were viciously clamped shut over a mop of messy black hair, inaudible mumblings filtering through the comforter.The girl bit her lip mischievously before plunging her hands straight through what she assumed would be Harry's back.  
  
" **WASSIT**! _Who_? " Harry jolted up, the covers flying from his body as he straightened. Spotting Cienna and her triumphant smile, he scowled.  
  
"I said, _up_. Come on," She said before turning and exiting the room on the good faith that he'd stay up and get dressed.  
  
Harry bickered with himself for a few minutes before dragging his tired body from the warm sheets and hissed as the cool air hit his skin. Resisting the urge to dive back under the blankets, Harry shoved his glasses onto his face and trudged to his wardrobe to yank out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before setting off towards the bathroom.  
  
Feeling a good deal more alert after his shower, he made his way downstairs where the smell of breakfast still lingered. Licking his lips at the mere thought of such delicious things, Harry entered the kitchen to see Periwinkle curled up in what was usually Jimmy's chair while Max gnawed at a rather grubby bone.  
  
Both animals paused their activities to acknowledge him before resuming what they were doing. Hedwig fluttered down to his shoulder to deliver 2 letters, nipped his finger affectionately then took to her perch for a much needed rest.  
  
Harry gave a sigh as he plopped down at the table, thumbing his letters absently. All three pets were fed, watered and content. There was one task he didn't have to do today. It also seemed that Jimmy had taken the liberty to cleaning Hedwig's perch from the way the wood gleamed bright beneath her talons.  
  
"Sometimes..." Harry muttered , shaking his head.  
  
"Whats that?" Cienna asked as she crossed into the kitchen.  
  
"Jimmy. Sometimes I think he goes a bit overboard. I mean, its MY house too, you know."  
  
Cienna smiled," Oh, you know how he is. He likes taking care of you, Harry."  
  
Harry shifted on his stool, his forehead crinkling a bit," Yeah, but who'll take care of HIM. Merlin knows he won't let ME do it."  
  
"Which is why I say you go ahead with your plan," The girl replied as she made her way over to him.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the fridge to rummage for something to eat," I already talked it over with Dumbledore before he left, so, it should be all set."  
  
Cienna nodded then wagged her finger at him as he pulled a soda and bologna from the fridge," Jimmy left some breakfast for you."  
  
Harry blinked before making his way over to the stove. Sure enough half a pot of cream of wheat, scrambled eggs and several slices of bacon waited for him, each still pipping hot from a Heating Charm. An entire pot of coffee was still on, the creamer, sugar and his favorite mug sitting next to it. Indeed, even a plate, bowl, fork and spoon was set out for him.  
  
"Sometimes..." he mumbled under his breath. Jimmy had been like this ever since they moved into the cottage. Indeed, it had gotten worse over the months, and it seemed to pick up excruciatingly last year round New Year's, right after Jimmy got back from his business trip to the Philipine Minsitry of Magic. Harry hadn't even realized there were enough wizards in the Philipines to MAKE a Ministry. But he believed Jimmy anyway. Something about the whole thing still plagued him though, and Jimmy's occasional abrupt Disapparations, absence at dinner and nightly letters from an unknown writer didn't help ease his mind.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be grateful for his birthday present," Cienna commented as Harry started in on his meal.  
  
"Not as grateful as I'LL be. I just feel awful taking advantage of him like this."  
  
Cienna shrugged," Its not like you have his arm behind his back, Harry."  
  
"I know," Harry grumbled and took a sip of his coffee. What was it that bothered him so much? That Jimmy did so much for him ...or that he couldn't seem to do the same for Jimmy? He only had Jimmy in his life, the only family left, and he knew he wasn't doing a good job making his brother happy. The boy was secretive and guarded , even if he didn't show it, and he continuously treated Harry as if he were porcelain. Ok, so, sure, Harry never really slept anymore and when he did manage an hour or two, the nightmares were horrendous. But still. Was that enough to pretty much patronize him? Harry wasn't this pitiful little mess. So why was everyone believing that he was just this bundle of tears and frayed nerves? Its not as if he ever slept good before anyways. All those restless nights back at Hogwarts were evidence of that...Maybe he should get Ron to vouch for him, since Hermione was blatantly avoiding him like a plague. Harry sighed as Cienna eyed his silence suspiciously and couldn't help but feel uneasy as he continued to eat his late breakfast. " I'll be able to sleep easier knowing he doesn't have to do everything himself."  
  
"And I'm sure he'll feel better knowing you sleep easier, too."  
  
Harry whipped his emerald gaze up at her just to find the girl retreating into the living room. He chewed sullenly on his bacon as he debated whether to discuss what was really going on with his brother or to shrug it off, yet again. Sighing once more, he decided on leaving the matter till later and reached into his pocket to pull out his letters. One had familiar fancy red scrawl on the envelope, while the other was blank. Harry sighed popping the rest of his bacon into his mouth before opening up the one with the red writing.  
  
Flicking his eyes over the parchment, he suddenly gasped and shot up from his chair. Hastily banishing his dishes to the sink with a flick of his wand, Harry bolted back upstairs to retrieve his burgundy Academy robes. He yanked the robe over his head as he scrambled into some shoes and snatched his dragon-hide hair tie from his dresser. He took the stairs three at a time pulling his hair back into a pony-tail, then raced into the sitting room.  
  
"Have you seen Big Blue?" He panted at Cienna, who had been lounging peacefully admist the afternoon rays.  
  
The raven-haired girl chewed on her lip thoughtfully before pointing at the sofa.  
  
Harry dove onto the forest-green couch, digging his hands beneath the thick cushions before clasping onto something hard," AHA!"  
  
A large rectangular, bright blue book emerged in his grip.  
  
"Why do you need that?" Cienna inquired curiously.  
  
"They popped a mandatory class on all second years," Harry replied, eyeing ' _Seeing is Forseeing: An Indepth Guide to The Sight_ ' with a grateful smile.  
  
"Well, what time does it start?"  
  
" In about," Harry began then glanced at the round clock poised above the mantelpiece." Now!"  
  
Cienna smirked as Harry shoved the book in his rucksack and hastily threw Floo powder into the fireplace.  
  
"Auror Academy!" He shouted then almost leapt into the flickering green flames. He vaguely heard Cienna call after him' Dont have too much fun now!' before he was whisked away.

0==()========

"I did not say that!"  
  
"Oh yes you did."  
  
"Nu-uh, no way."  
  
" Yes , you did."  
  
"Harry, help me out here."  
  
Harry looked up from his pop-quiz results at his wheat-blond friend, Phililp Mitchell, and gave him a confused smile," You didn't say that."  
  
"Ha!" Philip exclaimed to the other boy with a grin, his brown eyes twinkling in satisfaction.  
  
"Harry, how could you," Cullen Manlow groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"How could I what? I don't even know what you're talking about," Harry replied, tucking his homework inside his bag as he and the two boys made their way out of their classroom and into the hallway.  
  
"We were talking about a little monologue Philly here was making while he slept involving Shakespeare and a certain Ms. Claudia Shunpike." Cullen explained.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, receiving a very generous shove from the indignant blond.  
  
"Shut up, Harry! Its not funny!" Philip snapped, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, it is," Harry managed to choke out through laughs." So, where was I during this momentous event?"  
  
" Rushing into class late at moch five," Cullen chuckled shoving wavy light brown hair out of pale-blue eyes.  
  
"And I missed it? Bugger it all. Would you mind re-enacting it for me, Phil?"  
  
Cullen and Harry enjoyed a rather good laugh as Philip shoved past them in clear annoyance and stormed out of the first available door leading to the grounds.  
  
"So, did he really do a bit from Shakespeare to Claudia?" Harry inquired as they trekked towards the dining hall.  
  
"Sure did. It was bloody brilliant, too."The blue-eyed boy said through a wistful grin.  
  
"Damn, I would've LOVED to see that. And to Claudia Shunpike, of all people!" Harry exclaimed, plopping down at an empty circular table.  
  
"I know, right? She's this beanpole and all she does is read those muggle novels when she's not trying to outshine every other second year," Cullen said as he sat opposite Harry at the wooden table."And she's Stan's little sister, for Merlin's sake. I don't know how Philip could stand the thought of being associated to someone thats related to the bellhop of the Knight Bus. I mean, _really_."  
  
Harry shrugged, absently reaching into his bag. Cullen sometimes reminded him of how Malfoy used to be. Harry supposed it was how ALL Purebloods acted." He's not all THAT bad now. Seemed nice enough all those times I rode on that horrid purple bus."  
  
Cullen chortled," Only the benevolent Harry Potter could find anything pleasant about that bus."  
  
The brunette shrugged again, then blinked. Looking down, he fervently searched his bag, only to confirm what his hand first suggested, and hissed in Parseltongue under his breath. " _Sod it all_!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry sighed exasperatedly at himself, secretly thankful Cullen didn't have the best attention span in the world. Having new friends know he was a Parslemouth was something he wasn't quite ready to deal with yet. The _Daily Prophet_ had barely stopped stalking him everywhere and demanding interviews and exclusives on his account of Voldemort's demise. He seriously didn't need to give them a new reason to bother him." I forgot my bloody lunch."  
  
"Well, here, you can have some of mine," Cullen offered, setting his lunch bag atop the table.  
  
"No, its all right. I'll just go nick something from the cart," Harry replied and walked over to the food cart parked at the other end of the room. Rummaging in his pockets proved fruitless as he realized he'd also forgotten his coinbag in the disorganized rush of earlier that afternoon. He gave a frustrated groan, alerting several persons nearby of his mood, and made to stalk back to the table and resolve himself to a fast when a familiar grin caught his eye.  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
The boy blinked, stopping dead in his tracks as his twin walked jauntily over to him," _Jimmy_?"  
  
"No, I'm really a figment of your imagination. Damn, you look horrible, haven't you eaten yet?" The coal-haired male said as he approached him.  
  
"No, actually. I was a blooming git and forgot both my lunch AND my money," Harry answered, his mind still racing through the various reasons as to why his brother would be here.  
  
"Ha, lucky I stopped by then. I was on my way up to the Headmaster's office to drop off a personal letter from Fudge. Like I'm his fucking barn owl, for god's sake," Jimmy sneered as he fished in his dark crimson robes for something.  
  
Harry had to smile. After almost two years, his twin still hadn't lost his casual annoyance or his sharp American accent." Well, you do sort of resemble Pigwidgeon."  
  
"May I remind you, OH dear brother, that we are **twins**."  
  
Harry scowled as he got the implication." So, did you deliver the letter?"  
  
"Yeah, and now I got to lug this thing back to Fudgie," Jimmy motioned to a bulky package protruding from his bag.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How should I know? If the weights any clue, its a god damn rhinocerous." His brother fumed, emerald eyes livid with irritation. "So, lets deal with your food crisis."  
  
Harry tried to hide his embarrassment as Jimmy thrust a paper bag into his arms then dropped a few Galleons into his pocket," Gee, thanks MUM."  
  
"You're welcome, darling," He retorted plainly. "Now give Mummy a kiss cause he's got to get back to work."  
  
Harry grimaced and quickly shoved the boy away as he moved in to kiss Harry's cheek." Bugger off, you prat!"  
  
Jimmy pretended to look offended and gave him a stern wag of the finger," Just you wait until your father hears about this. You know how Draco hates when you act up."  
  
The older twin rolled his eyes, trying to keep back both bile and horrible images of Jimmy and Draco in a romantical relationship, then watched as Jimmy gave him a cheeky smile and departed.  
  
"Was that your brother?" Cullen inquired after Harry had returned with the bagged lunch Jimmy provided, a butterbeer and a chocolate frog.  
  
" I'd like to think it was just a freak spell gone wrong," Harry replied simply.

Cullen smirked, then leaned forward eagerly, " So, is Draco the boyfriend or something?"

Harry almost choked on his juice and turned wide eyes on the blond. "_**WHAT??!"**_

Cullen blinked," Isn't this Draco, Jimmy's boyfriend?"

"**NO!** "

Harry proceeded in ignoring all further questions and sunk into his chair, desperately blushing from all the stares and sniggers he was still receiving from the scene between him and his twin. Jimmy just always knew exactly how to draw attention to them and escape before he had to deal with the consequences. And the bit about Malfoy was always a personal favorite of his. It wasn't suprising someone would eventually think the retard was gay._ Oh well, serves him right if the Daily Prophet gets wind of this and does a huge article about the indepth sexual preferences of Jimmy Potter_. Harry would eagerly await that day and laugh in Jimmy's face.  
  
Cullen entertained himself with a hearty laugh as Harry moodily munched on his food, secretly hoping the next two classes went by quickly so he could kill Jimmy as soon as he got home.One or more of his professors were sure to give him extra credit for successfully transfiguring his brother into a girdle, or a pair of dirty grey knickers or perhaps an exact replica of a pile of ash.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Oh yes, a great big pile of ash formerly called Jimmy sounded quite nice right about now.  
  
"You got that look again, Harry."  
  
"Look? What look?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That look that says 'I'm going to take advantage of my Auror training and inflict bodily harm upon a family member'," Cullen replied.  
  
Harry gave an aloof smile and twirled his wand between his fingers," What good's vigourous training, if I never put it to use?"  
  
Cullen shook his brown head and sighed, getting up with his companion to go to class," You're awful, you know that right?"  
  
The green-eyed boy merely grinned as they walked off to their next class.

* * *

Was Harry not hilarious in this one? I love Witty!Harry, he's always been a favorite to write. More Witty!Harry to come, along with Disturbed!Jimmy, cause there's just not enough of Disturbed!Jimmy to properly saturate this story. Oh, and I apologize FAAAAAAAAAR in advance to those of you who love Jimmy, for what I'm going to do him. It'll be good though, just bear with me and try to keep an open-mind. ::grins: A VERY open mind. 

-Emerin


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

Hullo!

My glorious readers! It is I! Illiterate Man! ::superhero music plays:: But no, seriously. I kept trying to say this one word in class "ketones", pronouncing it every which way, and my class was laughing their stupid asses off, and it ended up being pronounced "kee-tawnz". THEN I mispell "there" , putting "they're" instead of 'there.' I swear to god, I need to sleep more. ANYWAYS! Ontwo thuh reeveuus.

**DarkChild2004**: Well, I feel honored and humbled that you'd break your streak and review my story. It says magnitudes about me. I mean my story. =D . Ok! I gotta ask. Why is everyone hesitant about Harry having a twin? It CAN be done in a non-Days Of Our Lives way. Not that I've ever read any story about Harry having a twin...Maybe you guys should link me to these atrocisties so I know whats going on in the Harry-Twin genre. Anyways. YAY ! A Jimmy lover! FINALLY! And one more thing ;WHAT is wrong with a ponytail on a guy? HMMMMM? ::points to himself:: I actually drew a picture of the Potters as how I see them in this story. i THINK its on my homepage...Pretty sure...::thinks:: Anyways, link is in my profile. Check out the ponytail deal. _I_ say its hot shit.

**skittles-07**: :;runs around in circles, laughing maniacally:: Ok. Enough of that, sorry. But I DO feel rather evil for the Jimmy-Lovers comment (which I will NOT go into further detail on right now since I'm still hammering out the details, but if you honestly can't stand not knowing, you can email me with your questions) and doing every other chapter Harry/Jimmy (I'm trying! I really am!) and NOT taking your rather intriguing suggestion to heart...Assassain Harry, eh? I could maybe work SOMETHING like that in here, or maybe just stick him in leather pants, give him a sword and let him go for it. How 'bout that?

_A/N_: I need to thank TheNash for reviewing my new ficlet "Are You?" That story really meant alot to me and I only hoped it'd affect people the way it affected her. So, THANK YOU NASH!!!! ::hugs and gives a big smooch:: So, you all should go read it though. Its based on true events and Nash said it made her cry...But don't ALL my stories? haha

* * *

At first it sounded as if it were some sort of concert. A very loud rock concert to be exact. The entire house seemed to be thudding along to the beat. Remus scrunched his mouth to the side as he cautiously walked in through the kitchen door of Potter Asylum , as Jimmy had endearingly deemed it not too long after they'd moved in. Close at his side was a fully recovered, and rather anxious, Sirius Black.  
  
"Is it always this loud round here, Moony?" The coal-haired man inquired as he looked round the very well-kept kitchen. It was so homey and cozy and so..so.._Potter_.  
  
"Not usually, but then again, its their birthday. They might be blowing off some steam," Remus replied as he crossed the linoleum floor and stopped dead short in the doorway leading to the living room. A huge grin broke out over his face and he enthusastically waved his old friend over." Padfoot, come here, quick."  
  
The Animagus rose a curious brow and joined the sandy-blonde man in the archway. The sight that met him caused a similar grin to grace his chiseled features. The two men exchanged a look and resigned themselves to watching quietly from their spot as the Potter brothers amused themselves behind a guitar ,drum set and various amps.  
  
"Melt with you," Harry shouted over their aimless attempts at music. He gave his blue Gibson a smooth stroke and started the beginning chords as Jimmy instantly leapt in with the drums. "Moving forward using all my breath Making love to you was never second best . I saw the world crashing all around your face .Never really knowing it was always, mission late. "  
  
Jimmy grinned and echoed the chorus with his twin," I'll stop the world and melt with you. You see the difference and its getting better all the time. There's nothing you and I won't do. I'll stop the world and melt with you...We should know better."  
  
"We dream of better lives, the kind which never hates."  
  
"We should see."  
  
"Trapped in a state of imaginary grace."  
  
"We should know better."  
  
"I made a pilgramage to save this human's race."  
  
"We should see."  
  
"Never comprehending a race thats long gone byyyy."  
  
Harry turned a bit, glancing at his twin and trying to stiffle a chuckle at the contorted face Jimmy made at him. They sung through the chorus twice more before slowing the tempo down, continuously oblivious to their audience.  
  
Both boys grinned as they crooned their favorite part of " Mmm mmm mmm..."  
  
Sirius found himself tapping a toe to the song as the boys echoed eachother wonderfully. Remus laughed at his best friend's joyful expression, trying to picture the last time he saw Sirius smile. It was a sobering thought that crossed his mind, and he quickly shoved it away. Remus broke into applause as the Potters finished up the song, causing them to jump and blush furiously.  
  
"That was brilliant. I didn't know you could play the drums, Jimmy," The werewolf commented as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah,well, its just a hob-" The boy broke off, noticing another tall figure lurking still in the doorway." Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, _HIM_?" Remus said through a smile, then gave a nonchalant shrug." Some dog that followed me home."  
  
The brothers frowned their confusion before the man in question crossed into the light, revealing himself with a broad grin.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed before tearing across the room at an alarming speed and practically tackled the Animagi.  
  
"_OOF_!" Sirius gasped, quickly recovering his wits and hugging his Godson with fervor. He held the boy to him, burying his face in the long, ebony hair he'd missed so much.  
  
"Oh, god, I've missed you, Sirius." Harry groaned into the man's cloak, hugging him tighter.  
  
Sirius smiled sadly, gently stroking his Godson's hair and soothing away the sobs that had overtaken Harry by now."Shh, now, c'mon. You didn't really think you could keep me away, did you? I'm harder to get rid of than a boggart."  
  
Harry chuckled through his tears and let himself be gently pulled away at arms-length to be examined.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, well look at you. Merlin's beard, you've grown."  
  
Harry shrugged a bit through a bashful smile, reaching up to nudge his silver, thin-wire glasses back into place, " I 'pose."  
  
The man grinned and cuffed him gently on the chin," You suppose. _Right_."  
  
Harry hugged him once again, taking his time to breathe the coal-haired man in properly. Musky cologne, bath soap and something earthy that was always just..Sirius.  
  
"I thought it'd be a nice birthday present for you," Lupin commented as he watched the two contentedly.  
  
"Thank you," Harry murmured against the dark fabric of Sirius' robes.  
  
Jimmy rose his eyebrows in mock innocent curiosity," You gave him a _person_?"  
  
The tawny-haired man looked over and gave him a sarcastic smile," Yes, I gave him a person."  
  
Jimmy seemed to mull this over in his mind, chewing on his lip thoughtfully before looking back at his guardian, " Well, mine better be hot, blond and hung, thats all I gotta say."  
  
After a moment of pure shock, Sirius and Harry burst into laughter as Remus simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his Godson by the head to give him an exasperated hug. 

0=0=========

An hour later found the four in mid-clean up mode, Sirius in a rather good huff over a curious black stain that refused to come out of the kitchen wall.  
  
"Oh, just leave it, Padfoot. That thing's never coming out."  
  
"Oh, it _will_ alright, and it will **LIKE** it," The man growled as he racked his brain for more spells.  
  
"Trust me, that thing's as stubborn as ogres are ugly," Jimmy said as he pushed the last case of butterbeer into the fridge to chill.  
  
"We think it was placed there by some ancient dark witch that was bent on world domination but settled for irremovable stains instead," Harry put in as he re-emerged from the pantry after having put away various crisps, cookies and cakes. Naturally, he held a bag of crisps and was proceeding in eating them.  
  
Sirius snorted and Remus cast a doubtful look.  
  
"OR, one of you cast a spell you weren't supposed to and scorched the wall without telling anyone," A silky voice commented from the doorway.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but jump. It was a mark of how long he'd been out of it that he was now startled by ghosts, and teenage ones at that.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know there was company," Cienna apologized then shot Jimmy and Harry dirty looks, obviously for not having told her there would be someone other than Lupin coming early.  
  
"We're ever so sorry, your highness. We WILL remember to inform you the next time any of us does anything. I plan on using the bathroom in about ten minutes, shall I tell you before I go?" Jimmy said through a syrupy voice and instantly received the punishment: A quick slap in the face by the spirit. Of course, it wasn't meant to hurt. The rush of icy cold dampness passing through the skin was more than enough of a reprimand.  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you," Cienna went on, ignoring the glare Jimmy was shooting her way as he feverishly tried to rub away the stinging coolness off his cheek. " I'm Cienna Parker."  
  
Sirius rose his raven brows. It wasn't rare that a ghost would be polite, but so young? " Er, Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Sirius Black? _THE_ Sirius Black? As in Harry's GODFATHER Sirius Black?" She squeaked.  
  
"Er...Yes?"  
  
"AH!" The girl squealed." I've heard SO much about you! How are you? Feeling alright? Have they made you tea? Would you like a sit? How dare they make you work after all you've been through."  
  
The boys blinked as she cast them scowls.  
  
"Um, no, I-I'm fine...But, if you'll pardon my asking, who exactly are you and why are you haunting my Godson's house?"  
  
Cienna blushed beautiful silver and tossed her hair absently behind her shoulder," Oh, well, you see..."  
  
"She was Harry's girlfriend who got killed by Hermione Granger when she was being possessed and she decided to stay behind to help Harry fight ol' Moldywart." Jimmy filled in when it was apparent no one else would.  
  
" _**What! **_" Sirius asked incredulously. He'd heard the summary from Remus a few days after waking, but it was still severe to hear it all being said so casually. Or else that was just Jimmy's manner. Remus warned of that too, so did Harry when he visited that one time. Jimmy was just all over the place, no one knew anymore what exactly he was going to do or say. Sirius couldn't help but be reminded of how drastically different he ended up being from Harry.  
  
Jimmy shook his head with a mock sigh," Yeah, you're telling me. So, she helped out, in an obnoxiously vague way if I might add. And now she's staying with us cause she can't go back, tormenting our every waking hour."  
  
Harry couldn't help but narrow his eyes and reprimand his brother," We don't really mind, she's more helpful than a nuisance."  
  
Cienna grinned and stuck her tongue out at Jimmy, who returned the gesture by blowing raspberries in her direction.  
  
Sirius chuckled lightly, admiring the easy manner they all treated eachother with. It made the obvious more painfully so: He'd stepped right back into the middle of their lives.  
  
"Hullo hullo! We're here!" A familiar male voice called from the living room.  
  
" And early I'd say!" Jimmy called back and walked out to greet the new comers. Remus and Cienna tailed behind him, leaving the brunettes by themselves.  
  
Sirius turned to the boy, a soft smile on his lean face,"Harry, I'm glad you've moved on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, look at the life you have now. Its wonderful, everything I've ever dreamed for you to have. Family, a place of your own, a promising career. I can tell you're happier now than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well, the last time you saw me I was drenched in gunk after fighting off various Death-eaters and watching you fall through that veil," He replied.  
  
A silence overtook them then. Harry had brought it up. The topic that needed discussion, but Sirius was just too scared to mention.  
  
"I died that day...when you fell..." Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
Sirius looked over at him, seeing the usually bright eyes a disturbingly shadowed jade as they focused on a spot on the tiles.  
  
"It was hard getting through it, and Jimmy helped me forget for awhile...But...I know I wasn't going to make it." The Gryffindor muttered through a cracked voice. He reached up and hastily pushed away tears before clearing his throat." But none of it matters now cause you're here and you're alive and I'm grateful."  
  
Sirius frowned at his godson's broken soul. Why hadn't he seen it before? It was so blatantly obvious, it hurt. This boy, a mere nineteen today, had been through almost as much as HE had in his thirty something years of existing. Losing parents he didn't remember and a girlfriend. A dwindling friendship that was supposed to last forever. Gaining a ostentatious twin brother. Fighting and defeating the worst evil the world had ever known before he had even finished adolescence. And Sirius was sure he hadn't helped the boy's dillema with his two year disappearance and additional year-long recovery. All in all, he hadn't been a very good Godfather.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
The man blinked back to reality and found the same dark sage eyes locked on his," Pardon?"  
  
"Stop brooding. Whats happened, happened. We can't change it, " Harry said through a grim expression." I love you Sirius, and I'm more than happy that you're back so, lets just stop musing over the crap that has been our lives and get on with living. "  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded, wrapping up his boy in a mighty hug his newly filled out body could finally manage. Harry sighed in the man's neck, letting the moment ease his pain, though it did not erase it. Truth was, nothing would take away the gnawing ache in his heart, the place where parents should've been.  
  
The two men embraced for as long as they could before it was necessary to go out and welcome the rather rambunctious Weasleys. In the back of Harry's mind was the ever boldening thought of "_Tonight we open the bureau. Tonight I discover my parents_."  
  
He didn't know just how right he was.

0=0==========

Jimmy groaned and made a frantic dash for the stereo, only to get tackled by Harry.  
  
"Leave it!" Harry yelled, struggling to keep Jimmy off balance. Practically fighting yourself was a terribly difficult thing to do, mind you.  
  
"Must. Kill. Crappy. Music. " Jimmy grunted, straining to free his arms.  
  
Oblivious to the boys, everyone else at the party was besides themselves with laughter. Even Severus Snape in his purposely secluded spot at the far table found himself amused. Since it was the Potters' birthday, there had been a mixed arrangement of music, ranging from hip-hop to retro punk. Currently playing was Harry's absolute favorite song, " London Calling " by The Clash. And Jimmy was doing all he could to shut off the horrible sound.  
  
"Oh, come ON, its not _that_ bad," Harry attempted, finally settling for sitting on the backs of Jimmy's thighs.  
  
"My EARS are bleeding!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really now," Harry scowled.  
  
" TOO MUCH BRITISH! HELP ME!"  
  
The older brother chuckled despite himself and patted his twin's calf," I hate to break it to you, Jim, but you're IN Britain."  
  
"A_HHHHH_!"  
  
"Are we done here?" Remus asked as he finally managed to make his way over. Sirius was somewhere behind him, laughing himself silly.  
  
"I don't know, are we done Jimmy?" Harry inquired over his shoulder at the pinned boy under him.  
  
"Hold on," He replied." _AHHHHHHH_!!!!!" Taking a breath, Jimmy hoisted himself onto his elbows." Ok done."  
  
"Blimey, Harry. You should've been a rugby player," Dean Thomas commented as he joined the small group that had formed round the brothers.  
  
"Or a football player," Jimmy remarked calmly, picking grass idly.  
  
"Football? But, that would've been a foul, what Harry did to you," Dean said with a confused frown.  
  
"AMERICAN football," Jimmy clarified." Now, I'm losing feeling in both my legs. Do you mind moving your bulbous ass off me bro?"  
  
Harry scowled as he was unceremoniously toppled to the grass," My arse is NOT bulbous."  
  
Jimmy snorted, dusting the grass from his dark blue jeans and black dress shirt," You keep telling yourself that, Bubble-Butt."  
  
Harry would've pounced the boy had it not been for a certain bushy-haired addition to the gathering audience. The brunette pulled himself together, taking a shaky breath, " 'ello, Hermione. H-how are you?"  
  
The girl gave a meak smile, shrugging," Alright. You?"  
  
He shrugged, " Alright."  
  
"Um, w-would you mind if we..?" She trailed off, motioning to herself, Harry and a thicket of trees behind the house.  
  
"Oh, sure. Um, excuse us, " Harry stepped out of the circle of friends and walked alongside Hermione towards said thicket.  
  
"Don't forget to wrap it!" Jimmy shouted after them. The dirty look his brother shot at him was lost on the boy, however, since he was too busy frowning at the pair. He had a vague feeling what the talk was going to be about. Hermione had been hinting at it for months now, but he had fervently ignored her inquries. Jimmy had no intention whatsoever to get caught in the middle of one of the most complicated love tragedies he had ever come upon. You just don't fuck with an eight year friendship gone severely sour. You just don't. "So, uh, how are things at the Academy?" Hermione asked, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear.  
  
" Good, good. The summer courses aren't so bad. Two classes a week, it's brilliant."  
  
"Well, thats good."  
  
"H-how are things at the _Daily Prophet_?"  
  
"Oh, you heard?"  
  
"Jimmy told me."  
  
Hermione had to smile. " Of course. He's worse than Seamus sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, " Harry smiled. " But he means well. He never tells anyone anything unless he means to. I think he's more like Malfoy than Seamus."  
  
"Look, Harry. We both know I didn't bring you out here to talk about your brother."  
  
" Oh? I was under the impression that you just wanted to say a private hello. Perhaps wish me a happy birthday. Merlin knows its the least you could do."  
  
"The LEAST I could-... Harry Potter! This is NOT my fault!"  
  
" Could of fooled me!"  
  
"Why you spiteful little _wanker_!"  
  
" Don't you even start, Granger. I wasn't the one avoiding me for the past year and a half."  
  
"You didn't think I'd notice?" He scoffed." I'm not blind, you know. I saw how you slipped out of the room anytime I came in. I saw how you avoided me at all costs whenever I went into Diagon Alley...And I know exactly how much time you spent with my brother."  
  
"He wasn't supposed to tell, " Hermione muttered.  
  
"Well, he DID. He's my BROTHER, Hermione. Incase you haven't caught on, blood comes before anything else."  
  
"But WE used to be like that. Closer than blood, even."  
  
"Well...That was a long time ago. Things change...People change..."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry walking away from her, arms crossed and body tense with pent in rage. " Harry, wait."  
  
"What? What is it that you could possibly have to say to me after all this time?" He snapped.  
  
In one quick motion, Hermione crossed the distance between them and crashed her lips down onto Harry's. The boy's protests were muffled as she poured every ounce of her strength and love into the kiss. Her hands reached up and wove through his long, loose locks, pulling him impossibly closer. Harry felt himself slipping as his anger ebbed away. His heartbeat became hers, their strangled sobs melding together to form one low, incoherent moan.  
  
And just like that, it was over. Hermione brushed her fingertips over his tears and that was it. Like a lightning bolt, it struck Harry with a force so strong it caused his knees to buckle. He knew what it was now. Why his old friend had put so much of herself into that single, searing kiss even though she hadn't spoken to him since she'd regained her mind a year ago.  
  
"H-hermione..?"  
  
" I'm sorry Harry, " She mumbled, backing up until the warmth of her presence was nothing but a memory. " Have a good birthday, and tell Jimmy the same for me."  
  
And with that, she was gone, leaving Harry to stand alone and bewildered in the middle of a dark clearing, leaves and the faint sounds of laughter echoing like ghosts in his ears. He knew now what the kiss was and the reality made his heart ache with renewed fervor like it would never heal .  
  
In a voice cracked with emotion and littered with pain, Harry whispered," Goodbye, Hermione."

" Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry and Jimmy (bloody Golden Boys!) ! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Harry was a good sport and simply threw a plastic fork in Draco's direction while the others had a hearty laugh. In perfect unison, the brothers blew out their nineteen candles atop their impressive triple layer chocolate cake.  
  
Slices were passed out, ice cream was consumed and lively chatter ensued. But before Harry could properly tuck into his third piece, Ron and Fred manhandled him and Jimmy towards the gift table.  
  
" Holy hell! What do you people get paid?" Jimmy exclaimed as he finally set eyes on the magnificent mound of presents piled onto a long wooden table.  
  
Harry had to agree though. He didn't realize THAT many people had attended the party in the first place. But low and behold, there were atleast fifty gifts waiting to be opened.  
  
" Alright mates. Better pull up a chair, you're gonna be here for awhile, " George said as he directed the Potter boys onto freshly conjured gold plush armchairs.  
  
It took the better part of an hour to open all of the presents. What with the cards, trick ribbons ( George and Fred's doing) and people's comments, gift-opening was both entertaining and tedious. By the last box, both brothers had had enough of gifts.  
  
"Well, thats it," Harry sighed.  
  
"Not exactly, bro," Jimmy said with a grin. From behind his back, he pulled out a cage covered with a bright blue cloth.  
  
"Whats this?" Harry inquired as he tentatively took the offering.  
  
"Its your gift, 'tard."  
  
" _Ohhh_, Jimmy."  
  
"Shut up and just open it."  
  
Harry bit back a smile and slowly tugged the blue fabric from its grasp round the cage. What met Harry's eyes was the most strangest yet beautiful he had ever encountered. For lying in the center of a black velvet cushion was a tightly coiled snake of the most vivid red. When it unfurled and rose, a collective gasp escaped the spectators.  
  
" Jimmy, is that what I think it is?"  
  
" Jimmy, where did you find one?"  
  
"How did you AFFORD one?"  
  
" Is der eny more, Jimmeh?"  
  
The boy smirked, tossing a glance at the gigantic man standing behind him, " Sorry, Hagrid. The guy only had one on him."  
  
" Jimmy, do you realize what you just gave your brother?" Mr. Weasley asked as he cautiously inched forward.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry cocked his head a bit, finding it both unnerving and intriguing that he was being scrutinized by three pairs of yellow serpent eyes.  
  
"Careful, Harry. Thats a class four Dangerous Beast according to the Ministry, " Lupin warned, finally able to get close enough to properly reprimand the insane Potter youth.  
  
" Actually, its class five." Jimmy shrugged, leaning forward with an eager grin on his face. " So, you like it Harry?"  
  
The boy in question tore his gaze away from the entrancing reptile now in his possesion," Yes. Yes, of course. Its BRILLIANT!"  
  
Jimmy grinned wider, " I knew you would. I figured you would enjoy someone else to _talk_ to."  
  
Harry gave a chuckle and leaned in close to the slender snake, hissing almost inaudibly under his breath.  
  
" Ooh, don't do that Harry. It looks like it's going to attack, " Lupin cringed, feeling his skin crawl simply watching.Harry referred to the snakes with quietly hissed words.  
  
" Oh they're not going to bite. They're just scared, is all. All the people are making them nervous," Harry replied, leaning in closer.  
  
Lupin and Ron simaltaneously shuttered as one of the little heads licked Harry's nose. Unbeknowst to anyone not within one or two feet of the wizard, Harry was busy cooing soothing words of reassurance to his new friend, via Parseltongue.He had all but worked out that the snake's names were Ibis (right head), Olysses (left head) and Peris (middle head). That Olysses and Peris didn't care for Ibis too much, and Ibis thought the other two were freeloaders and all of them pretty much agreed that Peris day dreamed WAY too much. For the most part, they liked Harry and were utterly grateful to finally convese with an 'intelligent' human. They also made it quite clear that they didn't very much care for their cage.  
It had him all but enraptured, almost causing him to forget his own gift he had to give.  
  
" Oh! I have something for you too!"  
  
Jimmy rose a brow," You do?"  
  
"Naturally, " Harry said with a smile. Gently setting the snake's cage in his former spot on the armchair, Harry made his way through the crowd and into the house. A quiet rumble of murmurs filled in the time as Jimmy shot a questioning look at Ron, Remus, Cienna and Draco. They only smiled knowingly, Draco nudging him back to attention as the brunette re-emerged from the cottage.  
  
Jimmy had the distinct impression something was following him, but with everyone standing so close, he couldn't really tell.  
  
Finally, his brother stopped infront of him, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Now, I know this isn't exactly an object, but seeing as you got me a Runespoor, I'm sure another addition to our little family would be quite proper."  
  
Jimmy smirked, sitting back, " Quite."  
  
After a sarcastic sneer, Harry tucked his hand behind his back, " Happy Birthday, Jimmy."  
  
It took a few seconds for it to properly register, and even then Jimmy was baffled. For what was now standing behind his brother's leg was the oddest creature he'd seen yet. It looked like an imp. Maybe it was. Or perhaps a kappa. No...No, there wasn't a hollow on its head. " What..is it?"  
  
"IT, is a he."  
  
"Oh, sorry. HE. What is HE exactly?"  
  
" He is our new house elf. Jimmy, I'd like you to meet Dobby."  
  
Large, doe green eyes stared up at him in utter awe. The little thing was positively trembling with excitement.  
  
" M-master Jimmy P-potter, sir. Dobby is SO pleased to meet him finally. Dobby has thought of nothing else for the past month."  
  
Jimmy blinked. The house elf, er, Dobby, was enthusiastically shaking his hand, tears brimming the creature's eyes." Uh, _HARRY_. Did you say..HOUSE ELF?"  
  
Harry looked quite pleased with himself, " Yes, I did."  
  
"OUR new house elf?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But...why-"  
  
"You can't keep up with the pace you're going. You need help, and Dobby here is the perfect solution."  
  
Jimmy knew he probably resembled a huge trout, but it wasn't important. No, what was important was that his twin had just got a house elf to take over his distractions-er, responsibilities in the cottage. He just didn't know what to make of it." Well...Harry...**Wow**."  
  
"And thats as good as you're gonna get! " Draco chuckled, and as if on cue, everyone began to laugh.  
  
Jimmy got to his feet and slapped as a sincere smile as anyone could muster, then hugged his brother rather roughly. Leaning in close to the boy's ear, Jimmy whispered, " You're gonna hear about this tenfold."  
  
There were times to cower in fear before Jimmy's wrath, then there times to laugh in his face. This was defintely the latter of the two. Harry grinned, " Whatever you say, Jim."  
  
" Oh, my masters! Dobby is so happy he is serving the Potters, sirs. Dobby is so happy!"  
  
Jimmy and Harry looked down as the miniscule creature hugged their knees furiously and they laughed.  
  
Soon enough, the guests were gone and the twins and Sirius were busy cleaning up the backyard, but really chattering away about whats been going on while Sirius was gone, while Ron, Draco and Remus tidied up the rest of the kitchen and bathrooms.  
  
" So, how did you like your first ever birthday party?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry looked up from levitating several grotesque plates soaked with ice cream into a tub, and grinned at his godfather, " It was brilliant."  
  
"Birthday parties are over rated I think," Jimmy commented as he puppeted a miniature dragon created from wrapping paper.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Oh please. You've had about as many as I have."  
  
Jimmy scowled at him," Thats not the point. I just think they're over rated."  
  
"Oh? And whys that?" Sirius asked, resting a hand on his hip.  
  
"All we got were clothes and Quidditch things. Now, don't get me wrong, it saves me time and money, but really. We just got supplies. Where's the creativity? Where's the effort?"  
  
"Honestly, Jim. Its not ALL about the presents."  
  
The youth stared at his twin as if he had grass growing out of his nose.  
  
Harry threw his hands up in exasperation, " Thats it, I'm done. I give up. I disown you as my kin."  
  
Jimmy watched as the brunette stalked towards the backdoor, " **Ha**! You wish! You're stuck with me for life, Harrykins!"  
  
" May I interrupt this little love fest?"  
  
Harry paused by the door, being blocked by a very amused looking Draco," Already done?"  
  
Draco seemed puzzled at first before blinking in realization, " Oh. With the.." He waved his hand lazily in the direction of behind him. " Oh yes. Weasel is quite good with menial labor."  
  
"I heard that Ferret!"  
  
Draco ignored the comment and stood aside, looking at Jimmy pointedly," You have company."  
  
The wizard gave a heavy sigh and resumed stuffing paper and ribbons into a trashbag, " If it's Fudge, tell him I moved and left no forwarding address."  
  
" Its not Fudge."  
  
The Gryffindor looked up at his blond friend, furrowing his brow. Curiousity got the better of him and Jimmy found himself walking towards the door. A nervous laugh met his ears as he reached the Slytherin, making his eyes widen. " No..." He breathed.  
  
Forgetting manners or anything to do with proper conduct, Jimmy plowed past his brother and Draco, sprinting into the living room. His boots scuffed the gleaming wood floor as he came to an abrupt halt in the archway. Everything was as it should be. The furniture was in its rightful place, the curtains drawn back, the chaundelier twinkling joyfully. Ron was standing by the mantelpiece, looking the better of put out . Remus was standing in the middle of the carpet, arms crossed, his back to the new comer. Again, Jimmy had the distinct impression someone was being hidden behind a mass of British flesh. Damn those brits, couldn't they stand properly in a room?  
  
"Remy?" He scolded himself for the squeak that tweaked his tone. Stupid hormones.  
  
"Ah, Jimmy, I believe you have visitors."  
  
The man stepped aside, and Jimmy's breath caught in his throat. He knew his cheeks went through a rapid procession of paling then flushing. It must be a dream. Just a dream.  
  
"Well, its good to see you too."  
  
The teasing American accent was enough to break Jimmy's doubt and he threw himself forward, manically greeting the two new additions with frantic hugs and handshakes.  
  
"Breathing, Moony. Breathing."  
  
Jimmy pulled back, grinning like a fiend, " What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" It's your birthday, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, yeah it is."  
  
"Well? Happy Birthday, Moony."  
  
Jimmy didn't think he could beam any harder, his face was already hurting as it was, " Jesus, I... You're HERE!"  
  
"Ah, he's still as observant as ever. Glad to see merry ol' England hasn't changed you."  
  
"Jim?"  
  
Jimmy turned to see Harry and Draco standing side by side in the archway, looking wary but curious.  
  
" Oh, man, Harry. Harry, Draco, meet my best friend from Dunlap, Stewart Turner and his better half, Sara Danner." Jimmy turned his flourescent grin onto the aforementioned couple, " Guys, meet Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, my brother."  
  
" No shit," Stewart muttered, still at a loss after seeing two copies of his best friend.  
  
" Well, thats it, its the sign of the Apocolypse. Two Jimmys are more than this world can handle," Sara commented.  
  
" ANYWAYS. Geez, how did you guys find me?"  
  
" It wasn't that hard. The last year at Dunlap consisted mainly of us badgering ol' Surly into telling us where you got to."  
  
"And she gave in?" Jimmy couldn't help but look incredulous.  
  
"Course not. Yanno how that bat is. Me, Smite and Uric had to sneak into Records. But we couldn't leave to find you until after we saved up enough money."  
  
Jimmy blinked," It took you two years to save up?"  
  
"Its not as cheap as you think to travel cross-continent, yanno."  
  
"So its just the two of you?"  
  
"Yeah. Sara here was already coming to check out the Auror Academy they got out here and I came as representative of Los Comadres." Stewart replied with a smile.  
  
Jimmy could only laugh and get wrestled into another hug.  
  
Harry and Draco looked on with equal expressions of apprehension as the trio commendeered the sofa and began one very fast conversation in such American slang it was useless to keep up with. So, Harry cupped Draco's elbow and waved Ron and Lupin over.  
  
The four trekked wordlessly into the kitchen to meet with a bewildered Sirius.  
  
"Whats going on? Who are those two?"  
  
" His old friends from Dunlap Academy, it seems," Draco replied with quite an edge.  
  
Sirius frowned, " And whats wrong with that?"  
  
The blond looked a bit put out," Nothing."  
  
Harry pushed past the men and headed back outside, " Lets finish cleaning up."  
  
"Don't you want to visit with them?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Come on, Dobby, " Harry muttered to the confused elf, walking through the door and leaving his jealousy in the living room with his brother and his long-lost friends.

0=0==========

11:50 PM found Harry Potter sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed, staring blankly out the window. The echoes of laughter ghosted through the old cottage which was now engulfed in silence. The soft ticking of the antique grandfather clock downstairs was the only noise filtering through the thick quiet. Harry gave a sad sigh. He could hear in the distance Hedwig catching a field mouse. Reaching down , he idly scratched Max behind his ear,watching the dog arch into the motion and mumble his approval. Another sad sigh.  
  
He knew he shouldn't be so upset but, well, he was.  
  
First of all, Harry just didn't feel comfortable round Jimmy's friends. They seemed so...mature. All decked out in dark denim and leather jackets. Harry had felt supremely childish in his loafers, slacks and polo shirt. He had felt the same way when Jimmy first arrived, and it was only until after Harry had managed to tone down the boy's style did he begin to feel a bit more at ease. But tonight... It had just reminded Harry all over again that his brother grew up apart from him. They were both from terribly different worlds. Not even Sirius staying the night with him managed to take away all the bad feelings.  
  
It wasn't fair of him to feel like this. Its not like it had been Jimmy's fault he was raised in the States. Miami, Florida of all places. It wasn't his fault he was vastly more mature and in control all the time. It wasn't his fault he gave Draco Malfoy a run for his money when it came to aristocratic grace and manner. The wizard was so versatile, he even adapted pefectly in a whole new country. Harry knew very well he wouldn't have been able to pull that off, not without a drastic personality change. But here Jimmy was, nineteen years old and almost exactly the same as he had been that day they met on the curb. Granted, he was a lot more responsible, all sorts of stressed out and much more introspective than usual. Harry was still working on figuring that bit out.  
  
Secondly, Jimmy knew what tonight was, and yet he still went and stayed up all night chatting with Stewart and Sara.  
  
Third...Jimmy was HIS brother. HIS family, not theirs. Jimmy was supposed to be only his...  
  
" No. No, just stop, " Harry's selfless Gryffindor self popped up on his shoulder, looking as chivlrous as ever in a crisp, clean Quidditch uniform. "If he wants to relive his glory days, just let him. The guy deserves atleast that."  
  
"Yeah but he totally ignored you, and everyone else for that matter, after they arrived. Whats with _that_?" A second self commented, for some reason doning a rather scandulous leather devil costume.  
  
"He just got excited is all. He hadn't spoken to anyone from his old life since he moved away." Harry answered to his dark counterpart.  
  
"Excited my arse! He knew very well what tonight meant, especially to you. Did he even apologize?" Devil-Harry growled.  
  
"Well...No...But I'm sure he meant to," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, there you go. He's a fucking wanker, thats what he is! He had no fucking reason to blow off something as important as this just because his bloody friends decided to come over."  
  
"He got side-tracked is all, and stop cursing, you sound ridiculous," Gryffindor-Harry chastened.  
  
" Suck me, Pouf Boy."  
  
"Why I never! Don't you listen to a word he says, Harry. Jimmy meant to come and open your Mum's bureau tonight, he simply lost track of time. Leave it till tomorrow, whats one more day when you've been waiting for this long?"  
  
" My point, precisely! You've waited all your life for this! And he went and screwed that up!"  
  
Harry scrunched his mouth to the side, looking at his Righteous self, "You know...he has a point..."  
  
"Don't you start with me, too! Honestly! I'm surrounded by morons!"  
  
" Who you calling a moron, fruitcake?"  
  
"You make one more stab at my sexuality, and you can kiss those silly horns and stupid tail goodbye."  
  
"Whatever you say, Queenie."  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"Would you two please stop it! Really! " Harry paused as Max looked up at him with curious amber eyes." Ok, I'm talking to little Harrys on my shoulders...I must be nuts."  
  
"I was simply giving you advice," Gryffindor- Harry explained.  
  
"And I was trying to give you advice for when his advice goes to hell," Devil-Harry added on.  
  
"Enough! I'll deal with this my own way. LEAVE!"  
  
With a scowl from the Seeker and a rude gesture from the Devil, the two figures vanished with a loud POP.  
  
Max cocked his head slightly, perking his ear up.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, " Harry snapped at the dog's expression and got up from the bed, crossing the room while hastily pulling on a gray bathrobe. As an afterthought, he tucked the anonymous letter he'd received the day before into his pocket, promising himself he'd finally get around to reading it. As carefully as he could, he slipped down the hallway, peeking in the guest room to see two lumps fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. Harry bit back a snicker and went on his way. He soundlessly bounded down the stairs and headed towards the basement. A quick flick of the lightswitch and he was making his way down the small staircase, skipping the third from the bottom stair to avoid the god awful groan it always made.  
  
The basement was basically a storage/rec room for the brothers. One concrete half housed the washer, dryer, two cabinets full of winter clothes and a bookcase stocked with knicker-brack. The other side was carpeted with thick burgundy rugs, a matching wine armchair and a black beanbag sat on the carpet on either side of a tiny coffee table. Perched on the table was a video game counsel, two controllers lying haphazardly from the twins' last use of them. Against the wall directly infront of the chairs was a generously-sized television. Harry walked over to his armchair, picking up the handmade Gryffindor blanket (compliments of Weasley Inc.) and threw it round his shoulders before curling up on the deep cushion. Besides the tv stood his mum's bureau, looking as beautifully elegant as when he first set eyes on it.  
  
His wand hand was itching to open those drawers and hungrily devour everything in them. But he had to wait. This was a special event, and even though Jimmy showed little to no interest, Harry was obligated to wait. Sometimes he really hated having a conscious...And one that wore Quidditch robes, too. Harry sighed heavily, shoving his long ebony locks from his face.  
  
Why not? I mean, really. Jimmy knew what he was missing, and it obviously doesn't mean anything to him. So, really...Why not?  
  
Harry made his decision in an instant. He pulled his wand from his bathrobe pocket and stood. A few strides and he was infront of the dresser. Wand poised at the first lock, Harry hesitated. Was he doing the right thing? Going through his mother's things without his brother?  
  
Shaking the uncertainity from his mind, Harry mumbled, " _Alohomora_."  
  
The drawer thrusted forward, making Harry leap back an inch or two. Quickly pocketing his wand, Harry knelt down and stared at the contents. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the immaculate stacks of neatly folded robes. One by one, Harry pulled each article of clothing out, examining them. Mainly dark purple and midnight blue robes, though there was one red robe seeming very out of place amoungs all the dark colors. The next drawer consisted of more robes and some cloaks, though of the pastel variety. His mother sure loved wearing different colored robes.  
  
"It really MUST be a girl thing."  
  
The last lock proved a bit more complicated than the first two. It took several powerful unlocking spells, compliments of his Auror training thus far, and working through one extremely tricky Anti-Snooping charm to finally open it. Harry wound up with some very nasty boils on his arms and 'James Potter, this will teach you to go through my things!' in bright green scrawled across his face . The words were more than difficult to get rid of, and even then he was left with his skin raw and red. It didn't take Harry long to figure out why it was all such a headache.  
  
Glinting and gleaming from the opened drawer were dozens of tiny silver and gold intruments, antique jewelry in wooden boxes and a metal covered book. Harry carefully picked through each and every one of the items, inspecting each with unbelievable patience. He'd seen most of these in Dumbledore's office, tinking away on some table or another. Course, now with all the studying he'd been doing in class, he could easily name almost all of them. But still. There were some objects that simply perplexed him. Picking up a particularly curious looking gold ladybug, Harry heard the distinct sound of the third stair creaking. Holding his breath, the boy braced himself for the inevitable.  
  
At first, Jimmy's half-mast lids looked at him puzzled, evidence of barely waking. His gaze shifted to the opened bureau, to Harry and back again. Finally, he put two and two together and it seemed to click. Jimmy scowled, " Whats all this about?"  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
Jimmy walked over to where his brother was standing," You opened the dresser without me."  
  
Harry's dormant anger seemed to ignite and his indignation bubbled over. Really, you'd be angry too if you had to put up with nonsense like this on your birthday, " _And_! What else was I supposed to do! Wait until their majesties left?"  
  
Jimmy sputtered with rage, " WHAT the fuck is your problem!"  
  
The Auror's resolve faltered, if only very briefly. He was brave to a fault, and it was times like these it got him into more trouble than he could weasel himself out of. " My problem is that we had a deal! We were supposed to open this TONIGHT, you PROMISED me!"  
  
"Well, STUPID me! I thought you'd give me some slack since my friends, both of whom I haven't seen in **TWO** fucking **YEARS**, decided to visit me since I've moved to this infernal hellhole!"  
  
He had a valid point. But it didn't mean that Jimmy could totally blow off Harry, like today was just any other day. This only made him more angry," But you PROMSIED, Jimmy. You know how important this was to me."  
  
"Yes, I** DID**. Of COURSE I did. How could I miss it when you've been reminding me every five fucking seconds since Dumbledore dumped it off here!"  
  
"Thats it, isn't it! You just don't CARE! You never _did_! " Harry's temper was seeping into 'dangerous' now, fuled by indignation and pure, undiluded hurt. " You don't give a **shit** what our parents were like!"  
  
"You're right! I _DON'T_! I never **did**! What do I care what a bunch of dead people were like? I never met them and I never WILL! What good's it gonna do to dwell on what will never be?"  
  
Harry advanced, hand unconsciously curling round his wand in his pocket," How...You...Why I..."  
  
Jimmy darted his hand forward, snatching the ladybug from Harry's grasp, " Is this what you want to remember? Trinkets from a mother we'll never meet?"  
  
Harry grabbed it back, " Its all we have left, Jimmy!"  
  
Jimmy viciously plucked the bug back," Its the_ past_, Harry!"  
  
"Well, its OUR past!"  
  
"No its not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"They're **DEAD**!"  
  
"If we just let them _die_!"  
  
"**THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK**!"  
  
"**I DON'T CARE**!"  
  
Back and forth went the delicate ladybug between the boys' furious grips as their arguement increased to ridiculous decibels. Rustling sounded from upstairs and Max began to bark.  
  
"Give it back!" Harry screamed.  
  
"You need to start living in the NOW, Harold! Stop trying to remember people we never knew!"  
  
"What do you care! Just give me the blasted ladybug!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Damn it, James!"  
  
"Don't you call me James!"  
  
" Thats your name you wanker! Get used to it!"  
  
"Then YOU get used to the fact that our parents are DEAD and its useless gathering up their old crap!"  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW THEM!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"JUST LET ME KNOW OUR PARENTS, DAMN IT! I WANT TO KNOW THEM!"  
  
"**_NO_**!"  
  
The two gripped onto the gold jewelry piece, grappling for custody of it. Somewhere along the way, the wings of the insect were opened, revealing an intricate clock with dainty silver hour and minute hands. A rough yank caused the tiny winding dial to turn considerably. A spark went unnoticed by the boys, as did the crackle that ensued. As their emotions built up, as did the sparks until they were whipping out and around the wizards' hands and arms, making the hair on their arms and necks stand on end.  
  
"_I WANT TO SEE MY PARENTS_!"  
  
That was the last thing the brothers heard as a god awful jerk originated from beneath their navels and it felt as if they were being sucked through a drain. Brilliant pure white light engulfed their shocked bodies and with a loud bang putting thunder and lightning to shame, the Potter youths were gone. 


	5. Color Me Lily

****

Hullo and welcome!

Here I am again with another kickass chapter to ItBoaE. This is the beginning of a LONG journey for our brunette heroes, and possibly, the last..DUN DUN DUN!!!.....**o.O**....::wind blows through trees::.......

Sorry I got all Edgar Allan Poe on ya there, its just one of those days. Eh. Ok, I thought I should warn you all ahead of time (no, this has nothing to do with Jimmy) that this is the last of my prewritten chapters. I've had all of them up until this point already written and I was just editing the crap out of them. But after this one, I'm writing it as we speak. No, seriously, I am ::shows them all his chapter outlines::See? So, just letting you know, I SUCK at writing quickly. The next chapter has about, ohhhhhhhhhh, 2 sentences written so far. I'm a procrastinator, through and through. But no angry mob and pitchforks yet ,my friends. I intend on spending atleast 2 hours tomorrow typing out chapter 6 (called 'I Smell A Rat' ) .So, this stretch of the story will take moderatly long to get out. It'll be worth it people! I swear! We've got Death-Eaters and Moldymort and Werewolves and Vampires and falling down cliffs and Marauders and Merlin and armies and private school and even ::dramatic music plays:: tragic character death! GASP! So sit tight and I'll bring you the best, most thoroughly researched story I've concocted yet. ::dances away to reply to reviews;:

**skittles-07**:: For some reason, I can't view your review through my user menu. Damn , it does this on purpose just to bait me. :;growls and shakes a fist:: Anyways. Why don't you like where this is going? Am I leading you astray? Have I EVER? And Harry got jealous cause it goes with the storyline and I am God and I said so...::crickets chirp::....Stick with me, girl, I've got plans for Harrykins.

**TheNash**: ::sways a bit to the song:: OOOOOoh, I like it. Anyway, yes, Jimmy is a prat, not JUST in this chapter. You'll see lots more of Prat!Jimmy in the future. You're writing a twin story as well? I'm gonna have to check this out! Size up my competition! As for my ficlet, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Its what I was going for. ::runs away from the puppy dog eyes screaming::

* * *

Jimmy was the first to feel substance beneath his feet. His body tumbled backward, his balance lost as his internal sense of direction had been obliterated somewhere along the way. Immediately the first thing that came to his mind as the light vanished was that his legs hurt.  
Well, the reason was easy enough to realize. Harry had had a rough landing as well and was now lying sprawled out over his twins' lower half rather unflatteringly.  
Jimmy shoved the boy aside, quickly getting to his feet and putting a reasonable space between himself and the bastard.  
  
"What the _hell _happened," Harry exclaimed as soon as he regained his bearings.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a Wizarding Encyclopedia on Strange Phenomenon?"  
  
Even when he was being sarcastic, he was an asshole," You don't have to be a dickhead about it, you know."  
  
"Yes I do! It was probably _you_ who triggered it!"  
  
"_ME?_ How do you figure that!"  
  
"You had your wand out you dickless wonder!"  
  
"I didn't say any incantation, shit for brains!"  
  
"When are you going to learn that you don't need your wand OR a spell for powerful kinds of magic! Its just a channeling object, not the SOURCE of your powers. For Christ's sake! Now I know how Hermione felt all those years." Jimmy shoved back his chaotic hair harshly and started to play with his tiny copper hoop earring, a sure sign that he was teetering on losing his cool. 

Harry bristled," This coming from the guy who doesn't know what the fuck's going on in the first place. And for your information, I KNOW about wandless magic, moron. I DID excel in the area, which is more than I can say for you. "

Jimmy scowled and got to his feet, dusting himself off. Harry had meant to stand when he quickly discovered that his ankle was severly sprained. Letting out a yelp, he crashed back to the floor.

"The Savior of the Wizaring World, ladies and gentlemen! I'm surprised Voldemort hadn't offed you after you tripped over your own robes."  
  
"Atleast I defeated him, no thanks to you." Harry hissed. A second after the words had left his lips, Harry knew it was a stupid thing to say. _Very_ stupid. Jimmy recoiled into himself almost instantly, throwing him one of the most iciest glares Harry had ever seen.  
  
"As soon as we figure out what the hell happened and get back home, I'm moving in with Draco."  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to fully register what he had just said, but when it did, the air quickly left his lungs, "W-what?" Jimmy turned without another word, and swept through the door. Harry blinked, and followed hastily." What do you mean you're moving in with Malfoy?"  
  
Jimmy spun to face him, a nasty curl to his lip," I mean exactly **that**. Or would you like me to draw a diagram for you, too?"  
  
Harry glared," What the hell is your problem?"  
  
At the expression of pure fury, Harry knew he was done for. He had NEVER seen Jimmy lose his temper, he was always cool as a cucumber, and the closest he'd ever gotten to getting angry was the week or two back at Hogwarts when they'd been fighting. Not like Harry. He wore his temper right beneath his skin these days. Two Potter tempers flaring with righteous anger just screamed bad omens.  
  
"_HAROLD JAMES POTTER_!"  
  
Holy Merlin, the FULL name. That was never a good sign. Harry dug his heels into the ground, bracing himself.  
  
"You self-absorbed, egotistical, short-sighted, brainless FUCK!" Jimmy roared." I've been sacrificing EVERYTHING for the past two years, beating my brains out to be the perfect little brother, and you have the NERVE to ask me 'What the hell is your problem'! What the hell is YOUR problem, you megalomaniac fuckhead!"  
  
Harry faltered. Never in his life had he been called names. But now...by his BROTHER, of all people? Gryffindor blood ignited in his veins and he stepped forward," Just say it, JAMES. Say whats really going on here."  
  
Jimmy didn't skip a beat," **I HATE YOU**!"  
  
Harry blinked. He wasn't prepared for the knife that cut through his heart like butter.  
  
" I **hate** this facade I've had to create! I** hate** all the things I've lost! I **HATE** it! _I hate being_ _here_!"  
  
The long-haired wizard lost his voice as his heart was shattered to little pieces.  
  
" I hate having to lie and hide and ..and..and SETTLE! Severus and Draco were right, they knew what was really happening to me, but I didn't listen. I hid the truth from myself because I thought this life was for the best. This _LIE_. "  
  
Whatever was left of Harry's resolve stirred at the names. It was feeble, but atleast it was something," Oh, so its SEVERUS all of a sudden? Running to Slytherins for the answer now, are we? You should feel right at home with those back-stabbing _traitors_." Jimmy's face flushed, and Harry very well knew he was practically commiting suicide, but he didn't care anymore. His brother loathed him beyond anything. His very last family tie was withering away. Life just wasn't as appealing as it used to be.  
  
"Those 'back-stabbing traitors' saved your asses on numerous occasions! When all your Gryffindor bravado failed, those Slytherins used their BRAINS to find the answer. And those Slytherins had MUCH more to lose than anything you or your stupid _Dream Team_ lost. They sacrificed their families, their futures and their lives. Skye lost hers completely!"  
  
He knew Jimmy was going overboard in his rage, but Harry also knew he was right. Skye died to save their lives, and Malfoy lost his parents. Snape would probably always limp and Pansy Parkinson didn't live to see her graduation. None of them deserved what they got... Harry's conscious stung with guilt, but his bitterness and pain over losing Jimmy's love and support, his **twin**, to _those_ people, seemed to be taking center stage in full glory." James Moon,you were never anything more than a fucking Slytherin hiding in Gryffindor's clothing ."  
  
An emotion flickered across Jimmy's eyes just then, if only for a brief moment. The next thing Harry knew, he was sprawled out on his back, his jaw groaning with pain. He had just enough time to look up and register a mahogony wand pressed against his forehead, before the reality of the situation broke across his mind like a herd of Thresals; Jimmy was seconds away from cursing him into oblivion.  
  
" Harry J. Potter, I no longer see you as blood. From this moment on, you are not family."  
  
He never thought it'd end like this. Losing Jimmy in the face of his own pain. He couldn't help that he was a bad brother, he couldn't help that he didn't know what Jimmy wanted from him, he couldn't help that he was so emotionally challenged that Jimmy had to run to Slytherins to get his family support-  
  
"**OI**! What are you two doin' there!"  
  
Harry took his chance and scrambled away, stumbling to his feet and biting back a whimper as he remembered his sprained ankle. Jimmy was too preoccupied with the intruder to notice.  
  
A figure approached them rapidly, black robes swirling round their ankles. Passing through a streak of moonlight, the two wizards caught sight of fiery red hair and an angry scowl.  
It was as if their vision were suddenly allowed to take in something bigger than wide-screen. They saw the high walls, the magnificent arches, the tall windows through which a bright moon was filtering in. More importantly, they saw four long, wooden tables and banners of silver and green fluttering in the gentlest of breezes.  
It was impossible, utterly inconceiveable, but there they were; Harry and Jimmy were inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Harry blinked back to reality, frantically trying to figure out how this was possible.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Jimmy shot back, the edge to his tone not gone.  
  
The person ruffled," Excuse me? I happen to be Head Girl, so why don't you drop the attitude before I take you straight to Headmaster Dumbledore and have you expelled?"  
  
Jimmy was not so easily deterred," This is Hogwarts then?"  
  
The girl looked at him from the shadows as if he'd lost his mind," Of course...Did you fall down the staircase or something?"  
  
Jimmy's eyes shot down at the girl's chest. She seemed affronted at first, but that was before he'd grabbed hold of her arm and yanked them both into the light.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you! What house are you in? Whatever it is, fifty points from it!"  
  
"You're a Gryffindor."  
  
She blinked," Yes."  
  
Harry was as rigid as he knew Jimmy was, if not for the same reason.  
  
" And Head Girl."  
  
"My, you're perceptive."  
  
Something seemed to click in Jimmy's eyes. "What is today's date?" He snapped, as if her comment hadn't met his ears.  
  
The redhead seemed more than a little flustered at being manhandled by a strange boy, particularly when something was nagging her about his disturbingly familiar features ." Er, October 31st."  
  
Jimmy grimaced. "What year?"  
  
She stared, bewildered," 1974, of course."  
  
Jimmy took a step back, his eyes unfocused as things slid into place in his mind, "Holy shit."  
  
The girl frowned," May I ask what this is all about?"  
  
"You say you're Head Girl, right?" He went on, ignoring her question.  
  
"I thought we got this straightened out. _Yes_, I am Head Girl."  
  
"From 1974."  
  
"**Yes**."  
  
"We need to go," And before she could protest, Jimmy had whirrled round and snatched Harry from the wall, dragging him forcefully out the door as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Hold on now! Who are you!" She yelled.  
  
The two vanished out the double doors, Jimmy struggling to keep his panic in check.  
  
The girl furrowed her brow, debating whether to go after them or head straight to Dumbledore when something glittery caught her eye. Croutching down, her fingers nimbly picked up a cool object.  
Lily Evans stared in wonder at the exquisite gold ladybug perched perfectly in her palm.

O==O==============

Jimmy stumbled and fell panting to his knees, hands braced infront of him up to the knuckles in moist mud and moss. His body was lost to convulsions as his clever brain reeled through the facts as a rapid rate. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying in vain to regain control over his senses.  
  
"You know who that was."  
  
It was barely a whisper, and had it not been for Jimmy inhaling, he never would've caught it. "Most likely."  
  
The silence was crushing, even the wildlife seemed to be holding their breath for the response.  
  
"We can't, Harry."  
  
"_You_ can't, but_ I_ can."  
  
Jimmy jerked his head up in time to see Harry limping away," You can't, Harry! You don't know the consequences!"  
  
"They'd be alot better off than I am now!" Harry screamed back. Only now did Jimmy notice how horribly he was shaking. The boy couldn't even stand up straight, and even from the distance, Jimmy could hear Harry's teeth chattering wildly.  
  
"You could change history." Jimmy said adamantly." Who knows what we've already messed up by just BEING here."  
  
"I don't care!" Harry hollered." That was my MOTHER! My **MOTHER**, Jimmy!"  
  
He couldn't help but wince.' MY mother', not 'OUR mother'. It was his own fault for that. But what stung most was, well, he hadn't known it was Lily Potter. He'd only seen one picture of her, and that was a worn and rumpled photo of Remus'. Harry's album had been burned by a spiteful group of Slytherins the night of the Graduation party before he could show Jimmy it....Only now did Jimmy slowly realize the depth of Harry's hatred towards Slytherins."Y-you...you can't..."  
  
"Just watch me."  
  
In an instant, the boys found themselves amidst a great tussle. It had only been a few hours prior that they were struggling good-naturedly to get at a stereo...  
  
"_Stupefy_!"  
  
Jimmy rose to his numb feet, swiping foilage from his bare arms and shorts. He looked down with something close to pity at his magically frozen bro- ...Harry." Its for your own good."  
  
Harry's bright green eyes glared at him coldly.  
  
Jimmy sighed and looked round, anything that wasn't Harry's hurt and bruised face, rubbing his arms against the night air. October in Scotland wasn't very pretty, especially not when you were in boxer-shorts and a t-shirt. "God... what a mess..." The boy plopped exhaustedly onto the large root of a nearby tree and sunk his face into his hands, ignoring the mud still on them." What a mess..."  
  
Reality was viciously sinking in and his mind just couldn't take it. Tears leaked out silently, dropping like a cruel whisper onto the leaves at his feet. The trees groaned their concern and the animals mercifully kept their distance. Harry's wand rolled noiselessly away from Jimmy's weak fingertips as the wizard emerged himself in painful sobs. How stupid was he? Honestly? He just destroyed everything he and Harry had tried to build the past two years in about two minutes. But he just couldn't keep lying, he couldn't. His strength was waning and so many secrets baring down on him were too much to handle. Harry was finally ok, while he was anything but. He was just bitter and jealous and disturbed and confused and he hated it. He hated not being perfect like Harry.  
  
From his spot on the ground, Harry had a clear view of his kin's breakdown. And he didn't take as much enjoyment as he thought he would from it. Quite the contrary, infact, since his own tears of agony began to flow.  
Minutes ticked by, though they could've very well been hours to the distraught youths.  
  
"_Ennervate_."  
  
Harry sat up slowly, not really ready for excessive movements just yet, and wiped his face dry leaving behind streaks of mud.  
  
"We're stuck in the past, with no clue how we got here or how to get back...and of all the time periods to land in, we somehow end up in our-... James and Lily Potter's era..."  
  
Harry looked down at his filthy hands with a nod.  
  
"We have only two options. One- we try to figure this out on our own. Pro's: We're not interfering in this time period. Con's: it might very well take us ages to go back to our own time, during which, someone could very likely see us anyway. "  
  
"Option two?"  
  
"We go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
"Pro's?"  
  
"We get an immediate solution to our dilema and get back home in time for breakfast."  
  
"Con's?"  
  
"We screw with time by having him see us about six years early and we take the risk of any other student coming across us. In particular, James and Lily and the Marauders."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, giving his heart time to deal with the decision he knew was coming. After a good five minutes, he declared as boldly as any Gryffindor could," So, what're we waiting for? Lets go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Alright. Maybe he can make some sense of all this...but I'm more than sure it was that ladybug that did it." Jimmy rose from his spot and followed the boy slowly out of the safety of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Almost positive. Unless you somehow know a way to go back in time without a Time-Turner."  
  
Harry nodded, "So, lemme see it."  
  
Jimmy frowned, "See what?"  
  
"The ladybug."  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
Harry stopped," What do you mean you don't have it?"  
  
"I mean, I don't have it."  
  
"Well, **I** don't have it."  
  
"You _DON'T_?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well where is it!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"When was the last time you saw it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess when we ended up in the Great Hall."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Harry, don't cuss, it doesn't become you."  
  
"Sod off...We need to get that ladybug first of all, if you say it did what it did."  
  
"Guess there's going to be a little detour."  
  
The young Gryffindors hurried towards the entrance hall, each struggling to remember when they saw the gold insect last and hoping against all hopes that it was indeed inside. Just as they reached the front doors, Jimmy reached out quickly and gripped Harry's arm.  
  
Harry felt a jolt of emotion charge up his body but quickly forced it out of his expression then looked over, frowning, " What?"  
  
"We should change."  
  
Harry glanced down at his dirty pajamas and bathrobe, "Well, I suppose..."  
  
"Not our clothes, idiot. Our forms."  
  
Harry just had enough time to glare before he realized he was staring at empty air. Glancing down, he was regarded by the bright green eyes of an ebony wolf. It was unnerving to see a wolf in the first place, but the fact that its shoulders reached Harry's hip was putting him out more than anything. "You expect everyone to be as brilliantly clever as you. And you call ME a megalomaniac."  
  
The wolf growled and sat smoothely back onto its haunches, its thick tail curling round its paws.  
  
"You disgust me," Harry snarled. Even as a big hulking canine with paws as gaudy as an elephant's, Jimmy could still pull off being regal. Weren't dogs supposed to be atleast a LITTLE awkward?  
  
Jimmy gave a soft yip then rose, slipping in silently through the narrowly opened door.  
  
"Alright already."  
  
Jimmy paused behind a large statue of Morgana le Fay, taking a cautionary whiff of the air. He could smell roast chicken and potatoes, dirt, cleaning products and a foresty scent mixed with fresh river water, but no humans. Least not any that had been in the area for the past few hours.  
Jimmy hadn't really needed to know that the last odor was Harry though. The boy was clopping up behind him like the mighty moron he was. Hadn't he ever heard of stealth? Naturally, Jimmy dismissed the fact that Harry still had an injured ankle and even with two extra limbs, it wasn't easy to walk. Jimmy turned, training a narrow leer at the bulk of deer flesh hovering beside him. He shot the stag a look that said louder than any words, 'Dumbass'.  
  
Harry bristled, jabbing Jimmy in the thighs with his antlers. Jimmy snarled.  
  
The pair crept their way back into the Great Hall as quietly as one with hooves and claws could. Harry headed straight for the antechamber they had arrived in while Jimmy sniffed round the area infront of the door.  
It was hard getting the right aroma. Dirt and food were muddling his senses and it didn't look very hopeful that he'd find the right sc-...WAIT!  
Jimmy dove forward, his claws making white streaks on the dark marble floor. Yes! There it was! Very subtle, almost nonexistant as it blended in with spilled pumpkin juice , but it was there. The tangy, sour scent of gold. Jimmy's anxious nose followed the trail it must've made as it dropped from his and Harry's hands and onto the floor. Yes..there it was...He almost had it...  
The wolf jerked up in surprise, his eyes darting about trying to figure out what happened. The scent...he'd lost it. One moment it was there, getting stronger, then it was gone. It was as if-  
  
"I told you, Professor. I saw them leave through the Entrance Hall."  
  
Jimmy's instincts told him to flea, but what about Harry? Their fight earlier almost caused him to go with his wolf subconscious, but he knew better. Like it or not, Harry was still Jimmy's responsibility, even if they weren't brothers anymore. Unfortunate fact, as it was.  
For just as Harry trotted decidedly silently out of the adjoining room, shaking his antlers to indicate he found nothing, a pair walked into the Great Hall, whispering about something or another.  
  
The four stood dead still, regarding one another with apprehension.  
  
"Are they wild?"  
  
"It looks like it. Must just be some animals who caught a whiff of the Halloween Feast and decided to investigate."  
  
"Should I shoo them away?"  
  
Jimmy growled his indignation. Harry stomped his hoof to silence him.  
  
"Professor, that wolf looks dangerous..."  
  
"How odd...it's a stag..."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Why hasn't that wolf attacked the stag? You'd think if it was hungry..."  
  
"Professor McGonagal? Are you alright?"  
  
Jimmy immediately leapt infront of Harry as the old woman advanced towards them, baring his fangs.The woman was, unfortunately, undeterred . If it hadn't been for his canine form, he was sure he'd be blushing with embarrassment right now. Sometimes the loyal dog in him shown through, and nothing was more likely to trigger it than something or someone threatening Harry.  
  
" Professor! What are you doing!"  
  
"Quiet, Evans. Just stay there...I think there's more to this pair than meets the eye."  
  
Minerva McGonagal stepped cautiously up to the creatures, her Transfiguration skills allowing her to see the flaws in most normal animals' behaviors. These two were off quite a bit. And it was when the stag stepped out from behind the wolf that she knew she was right.  
She watched the two interact silently, as if there was indeed a language spoken that she was simply not apart of.  
The raven-coated wolf seemed startled, almost as if it didn't want the stag to move any farther away...Away to somewhere the wolf couldn't protect him.  
Minvera watched as the stag strayed into a beam of moonlight, and her breath left her. He was beautiful, in the finest sense of the word. Tall and fit, he held his head high with confidence and honor. But what was so remarkable wasn't his lean muscles or his impressive antlers, it was his coloring. It seemed as if the animal were made up of moonlight itself. The softest of silver pelts covered the creature, even its hooves and antlers seemed to be created from silver. And its eyes. Never before had she seen a stag with such knowing green eyes.  
The stag sauntered gracefully up to her, but she caught the hint of a limp, then bowed his head in a careful angle so his antlers softly grazed her arms.  
Minerva reached up, her fingers trembling with nervousness.  
  
"Professor, are you sure? That wolf doesn't seem to be liking this..." Lily said quietly, a tremor coursing through her voice.  
  
Sure enough, as her fingertips trailed down the stag's forehead, tracing a peculiar dark grey line of fur in the shape of a lightning bolt, the wolf gave a throaty bark of protest. The cervine mewed gently, nudging its head more into Minerva's hand. The canine growled, but sat down anyway, staring at the three with pent in anger.  
The Transfiguration Master was absolutely entranced by the creatures. They had such strong personalities that was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Not to mention that the wolf was much too big to be any muggle breed.  
  
" I don't believe they are dangerous, Evans. Gather up that fellow there and follow me to my office. I think there's something we need to figure out about this stag and wolf."  
  
Lily looked at her Head of House as if she'd grown a chimaera out of her forehead." E-excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sure he's perfectly harmless," Minerva said as she laid a hand on the stag's muscular neck and gently ushered him out of the Great Hall. In reality, the woman wanted to run a few spells on the pair. No stag she had EVER come across had such a silvery pelt as this one did. And what she had seen earlier when petting the animal's forehead was the most strangest marking. As for the wolf, well... No wolf in the history of this planet had ever ended up with bright green eyes. Nor did it have such a strong sense of protection over a species it generally considered dinner..  
  
Lily peered over at the canine, shifting uncomfortably." I'm sure he's perfectly ruthless..." She muttered.  
  
The wolf rose suddenly, making Lily jump and squeak. It padded towards her, then proceeded right past with a dismissive flick of its tail to her thigh as if it were too good to wait. Lily scowled after it had gotten far enough away, " Rotten ol' mutt."  
  
Soon enough, the four entered the Transfiguration classroom, doubling as Minerva's office. The stag stood poised at the edge of her desk while the wolf planted himself besides the door, curling up comfortably on the rug.  
  
Lily shuffled quickly away from the black canine, putting the Professor, stag and desk between her and those sharp teeth. The wolf opened his mouth slightly, which eeriely resembled a grin.  
"I don't trust that one...Are you sure this is necessary?"  
  
McGonagal was rustling in her desk, dumping out a few parchments onto the desk," Yes."  
  
"But...WHY? I don't know about the deer, but I'm sure that the wolf is just another filthy, common one."  
  
Jimmy yawned, licking his canines excessively.  
  
"Professor! Its taunting me!"  
  
" I'd like you to consider what you just said, dear." The Proffesor said as she straightened up and smoothed out a roll of parchment.  
  
"What? He taunted me-...Oh."  
  
"Precisely. Common animals do not 'taunt'. They don't do much of anything, actually."  
  
Lily eyed the wolf suspiciously, trying to place where she'd felt the same intimidating character before.  
  
"I believe these two are the young men you encountered earlier, and are really unregistered Animagi. "  
  
"Really?? Animagi?? How do you know they're unregistered?"  
  
"I'm checking the list of registered Animagi and none match the appearance of these two here."  
  
The stag turned round at his partner, and the wolf in turn shifted and looked out the window.  
  
Lily wondered in great earnest who could possibly be beneath those pelts. Stooping down, the redhead stared steadily into the vivid green eyes of the vivacious wolf. Yes, vivacious. Now that McGonagal was convinced they were actually humans, Lily didn't find the canine all that dangerous. Infact, he seemed rather haughty now that her fear had dissapated. "Can't we just force them into their original forms?"  
  
" Why, yes, as a matter of fact. " Minerva replied, then turned to the two creatures with a serious expression." I don't need to warn you the severe consequences of being an unregistered Animagus...Now, if you two willingly transform and cooperate, I'll reconsider turning you into the Ministry."  
  
The wolf stood up and crept slowly towards the two women. Lily drew back on instinct. It was so close now, she could feel its breath on her bare legs and over the tops of her trembling hands. Its nose buried into the folds of her robes. Lily Evans was utterly ashamed of the squeak that escaped her, " P-professor?"  
  
The stag stomped over giving a mighty snort and bucked its sharp antlers into the wolf's side, causing the canine to wince and scowl, if dog features were anything like human features that is.  
  
And just like that, they were gone. Lily and McGonagal exchanged looks of bafflement, then immediately hurried off to Dumbledore's office.

O==O===================

Safely under the cover of the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest and back in human form, Harry felt he was now entitled to some righteous anger, "What the HELL was that all about!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were all over her! May I remind you, that was our MOTHER!"  
  
"I know who she was, idiot."  
  
"Sometimes I think you purposely forget, imbocile."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Dickface."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"_Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you_..." Harry hissed in Parseltongue.  
  
Jimmy couldn't hold back his shutter. He always hated when Harry pulled out his secret talent. So, Jimmy retorted with one of his own. "Pendejo."  
  
"Fuc-...Wait, WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No..._What_ did you just call me?"  
  
"She had it."  
  
"_HUH_?"  
  
"She had the ladybug."  
  
It was times like these that Harry blessed the gods that he had glasses and long hair, for they successfully minimized the blank look he knew he was wearing.  
  
"She must've picked it up soon as we had left."  
  
Harry blinked, his brain desperately grappling with all the new information. Somehow, his mind had managed a coherent thought, " Well, thats ironic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was hers to begin with, its just ironic that she'd end up with her own belonging."  
  
"Thats not irony, thats just bad luck."  
  
"Whatever. Either way, we're in trouble...Right?"  
  
"For once, you're correct."  
  
Harry sighed, slipping his hands into his bathrobe pockets," So..whats the plan?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I think it'd be a good idea to stay in Animagus form. Incase anyone spots us."  
  
"Course."  
  
"We'll try tomorrow night I guess to sneak back into the cas-"  
  
A sharp, distinct sound of branches breaking caused the boys to tense up instantly. Both Harry and Jimmy whirled round and held their wands poised for action.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have your wand," Harry whispered hotly, back pressed firmly against a tree trunk.  
  
Jimmy ducked beneath some shrubbery, throwing a glare at Harry in the darkness," I never said that."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"NO, I didn't...You never asked if I had my wand. You simply assumed because I was in my PJs, that I run round with no wand like a headless chicken, like SOMEONE I know."  
  
Harry didn't have the oppurtunity to snap back for another series of loud noises started to come their way. Even though Harry was horribly embarrassed for yet AGAIN being humbled by Jimmy's subconscious genius, if it was even to be CALLED genius. More like paranoia, because personally, Harry didn't know of anyone aside from pureblooded Malfoy and cautious Lupin who took their wands WHEREVER they went, despite lack of pockets. Either way, he felt comforted by the thought of Jimmy being armed. He was an annoyingly perfect, self-satisfying asshole, but Jimmy was defintely a great wizard to have at your back.  
  
Jimmy scrambled to his feet and quickly took a spot besides Harry, and the two of them croutched down below the line of sight.  
It was then that a hunched figure broke from the thick tangle of trees and bushes, and the brothers caught sight of the identity of the person as they strayed into a thin beam of moonlight.  
But just as the realization sunk in, the person had vanished into seemingly nothing.  
  
Jimmy looked down to where Harry's hand was cutting circulation off to his arm. Without thinking, he placed a gentle hand over the boy's and furrowed his brow in a clear 'Whats wrong?'  
  
Harry held his brother closer to him, seeing nothing but red. For the wave of pure and utter hatred had all but knocked rational thought from his head. It surged through him like a livewire and he quickly realized he was shaking with the intensity of his fury.  
He remembered feeling like this perhaps twice in his life. Both instances, the recipient didn't fare too well. But the one that got away...  
  
Through gritted teeth, Harry spat venomously," Pettigrew." 


	6. Wolf's Rain

HULLO! Gentle readers!!!

I'm BACK! Yes! Did you think I was dead?....Well, poo on you. I wasn't, for your information, just supremely busy doing double mods and trying not to fail my classes. Anyways, I know this is a REALLYshort chapter, and its not what I promised you, but, yanno...DEAL WITH IT. Haha.  
I couldn't restore the full chapter 6, so I had to re-write it. This is kinda just a filler for the time being. Nothing much happens except a little Remus/Severus interaction which I believe really happened and is the reason why Sevy dislikes Remy, but ends up treating Remy pretty damn good. He DID make Remy all that Wolfsbane concoction in PoA. You all know he's just a big teddy bear in snarky clothing.

Just your imagination. A LOT of imagination.

P.S. BUSH SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAARRGGG!!! I'm moving to Canada!

**skittles-07**: MUAHAHAHAHA! YES! I sent them back in time! MUAHAHAHAHA coughs AHAHAHAHA!...Yes, I wrote this entire plotline JUST to bait you. Oh no, you have foiled my plan...note the sarcasm here..OH-HO, so trying to write a time-travel fic yourself and yet you mock my own,neh? Hmmm. Just for that...  
  
_Jimmy looks over, locking eyes with skittles across the candle lit table."I love you, I always have.Please...be mine."_

_Skittles blushes, the crimson creeping beneath their blouse." Oh, Jimmy. I thought you'd never ask!"_

_And so, he leans in, his breath puffing sweet caresses on skittles' lips. A fraction later and they..._

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! But i'll keep the Harry in leather pants and a dagger in mind. MOVING ON!!

**Shinji-Higurashi: **My plans with Harry and 'Mione are still up in the air actually. If i get enough replies saying who they want Harrykins to end up with, then I'll go with that. As it is, Harry isn't gonna end up with ANYONE he originally started dating...hint hint

**strawberryangel-8888**: Ahh, ANOTHER Jimmy-hater. Why must the Jimmy suffer so little fandom? Isn't he lovable too? ::thrusts a whimpering Jimmy at everyone::

**Bobby**: I don't like you, stop reading my stuff. Shoo, go away...

**MagicalWizard**: Whats wrong with being gay????.... Did I sound a bit too panicked there? Sorry. But..I dunno...I MIGHT make him gay, I might NOT...EHHHHHH. Wait and see!

* * *

"Harry! Stop! Wait!"

The brunette lunged forward, just in the nick of time it seemed since just that second, Peter Pettigrew decided to look over his shoulder. Jimmy quickly changed into a wolf and sank his teeth into Harry's bathrobe. The boy let out a yelp and made to yank when Jimmy pressed his paw into Harry's hip, making him tumble over. Successfully pinned beneath a bulk of canine, Harry could do nothing but fume and glare daggers at the animal above him.

Listening carefully with his acute ears, Jimmy waited until all rustling ceased and the coast was clear to rise.

Harry hastily shoved his brother off of him, scrambling to his feet and wincing at his ankle.

Jimmy stood, picking a bit of Harry's robe from his teeth, " We both know you could've overtaken me easy in your stag form."

Harry merely grunted and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Jimmy frowned and followed, " What the hell is your problem _now_?"

Harry whirled round on the unsuspecting boy, fury and pain in his bright green eyes, " He killed our parents! _He's_ the reason they're dead!"

Jimmy blinked, and in that instant, Harry was gone. All that Jimmy saw was a retreating silvery tail.

Stomping was good. Very good. Whoever said stomping was bad, was stupid.

So, since it was SO good, Harry stomped. A lot. There was even an impressive trench in the soft earth from where his hooves had stamped it flat. The chilling night air visualized as he grunted, snorted and huffed. Even a nearby tree that just happened to be alongside Harry's tantrum trail was getting a beating. If Harry had stopped to think about anything but his rage, he would've noticed that he more or less uprooted the poor thing. But since nothing entered his attention span except a bothersome pebble or two, Harry was oblivious to the fact that he was tearing apart nature.

"Rotten Slytherin, always making me late."

Harry's spine tingled as his fur stood on end. Quickly arching his neck, he watched as the short, stumpy form of Peter Pettigrew scurried amidst the shrubbery, watery blue eyes flicking back and forth across the forest. If he had been a BIT more perceptive, he would've noticed the silver deer following him.

Harry paused as Pettigrew scrambled across the open lawn and darted through the front doors of the castle. He knew he was taking a chance someone seeing him and either hustling him back to the forest or thinking he was pretty and trying to pet him. But he had to know why Pettigrew was out so late, and by himself. From the stories Sirius and Remus had told him, Peter was rarely, if ever, by himself.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was probably doing something his fellow Marauders wouldn't approve of. Which was more the reason why Harry HAD to find out exactly what he was up to. Perhaps he could even stop Pettigrew from betraying his family.

So, taking a deep breath, Harry sprinted across the lawn and slipped inside the Entrance Hall. As lightly as one with hooves can, he hurried to catch up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black tail disappearing into the shadows.  
Stupid Jimmy and his incessant meddling. Sometimes He wished he didn't have a younger brother. But oh well. The boy wasn't going to stop Harry, even if he threw himself in between Harry and the traitorous Gryffindor.

"...Did you tell Padfoot and Prongs?"

"No, Wormtail, its just a walk, I didn't think I had to inform them of EVERYTHING I did."

Harry gave something close to a squeak, if deer can really actually squeak, and was painfully butted behind a statue. Quickly turning into boy-form, he whirled around just to get a hand slapped over his mouth. He glared bloody murder at his twin.

"It's awfully late, what are you doing out anyways?"

Sigh." Wormtail, I just want to walk. That's it."

"Well, since it's AWFULLY late, and you know how anxious Padfoot gets if you're out by yourself, I'll come along."

"Er, Peter, that's really not necessary-"

"Sure it is! Padfoot and Prongs would-"

"Oh, who CARES what those fools would or would not like! They're just cruel, immature baboons!"

Harry blinked, unable to help his curiosity, or his anger. How dare someone insult his father and Sirius. Why, they had to be the most wonderful people ever to live, aside from Lupin-

"Moony, are you alright?"

Harry instinctively locked eyes with Jimmy, then the both of them careened themselves forward, though with amazing caution, and peered out from behind their stationary shield of marble.

Jimmy grinned.

Remus Lupin, a mere 16, was walking down the halls of Hogwarts in his immaculate school robes. Tawny hair a pure gold and skin a smooth olive, he looked the picture of youth and, at the moment, supreme irritation. Never in their wildest dreams did either brunette ever hope to see the Moony they knew and loved, so young, so fresh, so full of hope and a far cry from what he'd grow up to become.

Lupin balled his fists in his sleeves and pressed his lips into a tight thin line. Obviously, his patience was brinking on non-existent.

"I'm just FINE, Peter. Now if you please, I'd like to continue my walk."

"Alone?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. A moment or two seemed sufficient for the youth to put himself together enough to continue, though a muscle in his cheek jumped at Peter's puzzled look. "Just go to the common room, I'll be along in a bit."

"Should I send Padfoot or Prongs or-"

"No! No. Just...Just GO, Peter."

Harry and Jimmy watched as the annoying little rat scurried off to the Gryffindor Tower. Lupin seemed visibly relieved and continued on his way, though a good deal more quickly.  
Not letting the opportunity pass them by, the brothers quickly stood up and scrambled as quietly as possible after the werewolf. The 16 year old led them through a series of hallways before breaching on an entirely new set that obviously lacked in frequent use, if the dust, cobwebs and snoring portraits were anything to go by. Taking a sharp right, the blond seemingly disappeared right through a brick wall.

Bewildered and feeling that they were touching on some deep, dark secret , they crept cautiously forward until they heard voices directly on the other side of the wall.

"Sorry I'm late."

"About bloody time, Lupin. What? Did you decide to take a nap on the way here?"

Harry knew that voice. Hell, he'd had nightmares about it right before finals each year of his stay at Hogwarts. But...what the hell was it doing talking to LUPIN?

"I said I was sorry!"

"Aren't we full of apologies lately."

"Look, Severus, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Oh, it's SEVERUS all of a sudden? And who said you could call me that?"

"Oh! That's not the point!"

"Then why DID you come then? It better be good if you dragged me through all that filth. Honestly, as if I regularly enjoy a good trod through spiders and residue from god KNOWS what."

"You sound like your best friend Lucius."

Harry took the silence as a sign that the comment didn't bode too well with his old Potions professor. Looking over, he noticed that Jimmy seemed absolutely enthralled with the turn of events. It must be like Christmas Day, Harry pondered to himself. Two of his favorite people are conversing together as teenagers.

Well, conversing was a bit of a stretch.

"I don't have to put up with this! I get enough of you during classes!"

"Like I don't get tired of seeing YOUR brooding face everywhere I go! Bleeding hell Snape, there ARE more emotions in the human psyche than 'gloomy' and 'gloomier'."

Ok, so it was a LOT of a stretch.

"And you're just a ray of sunshine, eh? All those long hours doing your 'friend's' homework for them is just a walk in the park."

"Atleast I have friends!"

Harry would've 'oooooh'd' if he knew he wouldn't have gotten jinxed because of it. But really, that WAS pretty low. Even if it was aimed at Snape, the world's biggest scum sucking, bottom dwelling, I-hate-you-because-your-Dad-made-my-life-hell... Ok, moving on.

"Why I ought to-"

"LOOK! This is going nowhere. I actually came here for a purpose, not to scream about like a couple of banshees." Lupin said with a heavy sigh.

"And why should I even bother to stick around anyhow? After that little show, I should very well walk out that door and let you wallow in your guilt."

"If you really wanted to, you would've done it by now."

Harry arched his brows and fervently ignored the stinging coming from his cramped calves. Really, his muscles could wait, this was getting good.

The silence was probably an indicator that Lupin caught Snape in some form of the truth.

"I really do hope this doesn't turn into something we really don't need to know..."Jimmy whispered close to Harry's ear.

Harry fought back a groan," Why must you say things like that? Do you realize the amount of therapy I'll need JUST to rid me of that mental picture you just gave me?"

Jimmy gave a smile, and tenderly rubbed Harry's shoulders, "You think THAT'S horrible, try the thought of Remus confessing his undying passion for Snape and BEGGING him to take him right here and-"

Harry didn't bother to hear the rest and efficiently silenced the boy with a swift whack on the head. Jimmy scowled and threw him a dirty look, which Harry ignored in favor of Lupin beginning to speak again.

"Look, about last week-"

"No need to explain, Lupin. I know all about you," Snape said with what HAD to be the cockiest sneer he could manage. How Harry would LOVE to punch that smug expression. Just ONCE.

Lupin sighed loudly and shifted round the room, "I wanted to apologize..."

"Shouldn't it be those fools apologizing?"

"Yes. But I'm here, apologizing for MY part. I didn't mean to do any of those things... You must understand."

"Are you feeling..._guilty_, Lupin?"

"Well. Of course I am. Didn't I hurt you?"

"Jesus, I hope they're talking about the prank and not something else." Jimmy mumbled and Harry added another 10 years to his therapy.

"Maybe a scratch or two."

"Oh...Well...Either way- Wait. Move your hair back again."

"What?"

"Push your hair back."

"Why should I?- HEY!"

"Is this a bite mark?"

"So what if it is?"

"Did that come from ME?"

"Does it look like a wolf's mark? No. It's not. Now, IF you don't mind, I'd like to leave now before you feel you need to inspect the bruise on my knee as well."

"Snape. Wait."

"I don't want to hear it!" Snape shouted, making Harry wince and lean back a bit." Stop being such an aching heart!"

"I just wanted to know if you were all right. Sorry if that's such a crime."

"Well, I'm FINE. You see I'm walking and talking. So I'm FINE, now leave me the feck ALONE you filthy monster!"

Harry quickly grabbed Jimmy and shoved them forcefully against the wall. Thinking thoughts of stone and off-white things, Harry sunk back into the wall as Snape hurried past them, a flurry of Hogwarts robes at his ankles.

Harry frowned as the young man disappeared round the corner. But he frowned further as a muffled sound came from behind him. Pivoting sharply, he was startled to realize the origin was none other than the room that housed Lupin presently.

Harry held onto himself as the most awful sound reached his ears. It was low, rippling and wet. A gasp later and Harry was trying to ignore the fact that his former D.A.D.A Professor and true friend was sobbing in the next room.


End file.
